


Super Date

by megamatt09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think that Harry Potter doesn't have a Yule Ball Date. They couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Potter, I understand you don't have a date for the Yule Ball."

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall who had asked him to stay behind after the last Transfiguration class of the term.

"I do remind you, Mr. Potter, it's traditional for the champions to start the Yule Ball….."

"Professor, isn't it also traditional for the _**Tri**_ wizard Tournament to have three champions?" Harry asked and Minerva looked at him extremely crossly at this point. "You know, Tri meaning three, like triangle….."

"I get your point, Mr. Potter," Minerva said, it was time's like this where she was reminded that he was in fact Lily's son. They said that eyes were the window to the soul. "That being said…"

"That being said, I was misled to believe that I should compete in this tournament," Harry said to her, looking her directly in the eye. "You realize how hard it was for me to get a copy of the Triwizard Rules. I only managed to get my hands on one recently. You would think that would be standard issue for the champions, wouldn't it Professor?"

Harry looked Minerva right in the eye.

"I shouldn't have been in this tournament in the first place and I should have known that I could forfeit in the first task….."

"I was unaware, Mr. Potter," Minerva said and Harry looked at her.

"You seem to be unaware of a lot, Professor."

Minerva's eyes widened and her stern look returned in full force. "What do you mean about that Potter?"

"Just think about it, Professor," Harry said, looking at Minerva with a smile. "Think about it really hard, and it'll come to you. You and Dumbledore, you are either blissfully ignorant or woefully negligent."

Minerva kept herself calm, he was in full blown Lily mode. This wasn't as bad as what Lily did during her seventh year, by refusing to apologize for landing three suspected Death Eaters in a hospital ring with near-fatal injuries. When Dumbledore asked her if she regretted that, she said she regretted the near part.

"Whatever grievances you have with the administration at Hogwarts, they're not important right now," Minerva said and she continued to speak, cutting Harry off at the pass. "The fact of the matter is that you do not have a Yule Ball date, even though I requested….."

"Request implied that you gave me a choice in the matter, Professor," Harry said, finally gaining the opening to cut her off.

"I told you were to have a Yule Ball date a month ago," Minerva said, looking red in the cheeks. She had never heard so one sound so sarcastically respective toward a person since….well since Lily Evans.

"Oh….and how do you know I don't?" Harry asked and Minerva blinked.

"You did not ask anyone in this school and you did not accept any invitation from any who had asked you, both female or male," Minerva said and Harry blinked at her.

"You believe those rumors, don't you?"

"It's not my place to say," Minerva said in a stoic voice.

"Well for your information, I do have a date," Harry said to Minerva and the woman looked at him, her mouth hung halfway open. "I didn't ask anyone from Hogwarts, because these are the same hypocrites who think that I put my name in the Goblet of Fire. And they blindly believe some tabloid reporter. Whether they like me for it or not, I don't care. The fact is that don't believe me when I say I didn't do it. And I'm sure Dumbledore would have been able to tell them that I hadn't. His word carries an alarming amount of weight, but he chooses to only use the power of being Albus Dumbledore when it suits him."

Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore….."

"Professor, I know that you're the President of the Albus Dumbledore fan club," Harry said and this got a noise of indignation for her. He knew that with the Triwizard Tournament, he had immunity towards expulsion and detention. Another rule that he found out recently, so next time Snape gave him detention, he could just laugh in his face and put bunny ears on his head. And there was nothing that Snape could do for the rest of the year, other than grit his teeth and bear it. "But his actions or lack there of over the last four years tell more than enough for me."

"It seems to me like you don't like it here at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter,' Minerva said to him. "Why stay then?"

"Believe me, I'm asking myself that question more than ever, Professor," Harry said, looking her in the eye. "And I'm seriously exploring my options, more now than ever before."

Minerva had no idea what to say.

"I have a date, but she's not from this house of lies…..all of you pat me on the back while looking for the proper place to stick your knife."

"You shouldn't tar everyone with the same brush, Mr. Potter," Minerva said as Harry blinked.

"You mean like how most of the school turned on me two years ago, when they taught that I was evil because I was a Parselmouth," Harry said and Minerva looked uncomfortable. "You see….it isn't as fun when it happens to you, now, is it?"

Harry gathered his things, not bothering to say much of anything more.

"There is no rule that states that my date has to be from one of the competing schools. So I'm not breaking any tradition. Although I'm sure that train has long since left the station when you allowed a fourth champion in the _**Tri**_ wizard tournament."

Without a word, Harry left the office, practically shutting the door in Minerva's face.

* * *

The Yule Ball approached and there were many rumors flying through the air about what was there. Harry had no idea whether to believe half of them. There was not a lot about what was going in the air that he believed coming from the Hogwarts rumor mill.

He stood outside of the entrance hall, with a smile on his face. The wind blew through his hair and there were a lot of people going down to the Ball. Exactly who Harry Potter was taking to the Ball was a hot topic of discussion. Personally, Harry hoped that people had better things to do with their life but perhaps he was giving these people a bit too much credit.

"So, Potter, waiting outside?"

Harry thought that Draco Malfoy was a bit too obsessed with his movements to be potentially sane or hetereosexual even. His beard er date was Pansy Parkinson, who looked rather thrilled to be on Malfoy's arm. Despite the fact that he didn't treat her all that much better than anyone else but she did have some poor tastes. Or maybe she was actually interested in her money.

This was one of those rare instances where someone being a gold digging slut would make them a better person in his opinion.

"You couldn't get a date, pathetic. What, the moaning ghost stand you up or something?"

Harry ignored Malfoy. He smiled and looked up into the sky.

"Malfoy, I don't think you really have a clue what's going on here, don't you…"

"Diggory is the real champion, and you're just some pretender, Potter," Draco said to him.

"Yes, Cedric is in fact the real Hogwarts champion, the third champion in the _**Tri**_ wizard tournament, and the cup was confounded into making it think that there was a fourth school, which shouldn't even be possible, because I wasn't enrolled in a fourth school," Harry said, without missing a beat. "You know, because there are three champions, in the _**tri**_ wizard tournament. Did you know that, Malfoy? Or did you need to have your Daddy to count for you like he does everything else?"

Crabbe and Goyle snickered briefly behind Malfoy's back and Draco turned around. They claimed up and looked stupid.

"Potter, you're going to look pathetic, when you go to the Ball without a date. I'm going to laugh at you."

"So, tell me, Parkinson, are you jealous that Malfoy's hair looks better than yours?" Harry asked and Pansy looked outraged. Once again Crabbe and Goyle laughed briefly, before getting a death glare.

"Potter, you should respect your betters….."

"Well do let me know when they show up because all I see is you," Harry said, not even looking over his shoulder towards them anymore. They were like a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe and he wanted to scrap them off and flush them down the commode.

There was a loud sonic boom that erupted over the sky at Hogwarts. That caused several students and teachers to scramble out the sight of it, because that kind of sound was not something that you heard every day.

At first, they thought that someone Apparated into Hogwarts, even though it was impossible to do.

It was actually far more complex than that and they could see a blur make her way to Hogwarts, faster than a speeding bullet.

Only about less than a fourth of the student body knew the significance of this person when she reached there. Muggleborns obviously, along with a select few half bloods and purebloods who did not have their heads up their asses and their bodies inside of the magical world bubble.

One Muggleborn, completely losing her head, spoke for the rest of them. "HOLY SHIT, THAT'S SUPERGIRL!"

Harry was amused by their dumbstruck reaction. She descended upon the ground like some vibrant angel.

Her golden blonde hair situated into beautiful tresses, framing her angelic face. Her blue eyes burned brightly with an intensity that could not be matched, even though she was not in her famous costume. She was wearing an elegant black and silver dress, that showed a tiny bit of cleavage, but not enough to be obscene. Her dress parted down to her thighs, revealing her amazing long beautiful legs and the reason why she wore that short skirt was obvious, as she had an ass to be proud by. She balanced herself on high heels, something that many pureblood females had not managed, even with the magic of magic.

"Did you doubt that I would show up?" she asked, turning to Harry with a grin on her face.

"No, Kara, not at the slightest," Harry said, as the seventeen year old alien girl stepped forward and threw her arms around Harry.

Both of them shared an explosive kiss with each other and that caused more than a few people to drop their jaws in disbelief. There was a certain energy that flowed within them, their lips tangled within each other, their tongues battling with sheer domination.

Many of the girls stood there, their jaws hanging open, as Harry put his arm around his date and led her into the school.

"So, this is Hogwarts," Kara said, looking up at the school, with Harry leading the way.

"It's not all that it's cracked up to be," Harry said, holding her hand as the two of them made their way towards the school.

"So that's it Potter, you had to pay some Muggle to be your date?"

"You know Malfoy, I wouldn't talk about paying your dates, when Parkinson has this Pavilion tendency to spread her legs every time she hears the jingle of gold."

Kara smiled, shaking her head at this pathetic man who thought that he was something, nothing like her Harry was.

The two made their way into the school, brushing past Viktor Krum and his date. They missed the look of supreme agitation and jealously that she was wearing. Although who she was jealous towards, that was the interesting thing.

"Not too bad," Kara admitted, the two of them making their way inside to the school.

"I wasn't about to ask anyone else but you," Harry said and Kara smiled, wrapping her arms around Harry and giving him another burning kiss.

"I know you wouldn't," Kara said, deciding to take a spot next to Harry at the champion table.

"Harry?" Krum's date asked as she sat down with Krum next to them.

Harry took a few seconds to recognize her. She must have spent at least six hours on her hair. "Oh, hey, Hermione."

"Don't you hey, Hermione me," Hermione said, looking at him and Kara in indignation. "What….how…..why…"

"Words, I hear they're extremely conductive to conversation," Kara said, helping herself to some of the pumpkin juice. Harry was right, it was halfway decent.

Hermione finally regained her ability to speak complete sentences.

"YOU ASKED BLOODY SUPERGIRL TO THE YULE BALL! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Hey, don't yell in my ear," Kara said, wincing, rubbing her ear. She continued to speak in a dry deadpan. "You must be Hermione."

Hermione nodded calmly, trying not to freak out or fangirl out too much. Mostly the part about the fangirling out too much.

"I thought that you didn't….well that…"

"That I didn't have a date for the Yule Ball," Harry said to her and Hermione nodded. "Hey, Hermione, Viktor Fucking Krum asked you to the Yule Ball….and didn't tell me."

"Fine, be that way then," Hermione said, huffily crossing her arms.

"Herm-Own-Ninny…."

"Not now," Hermione hissed through her teeth, she didn't like her friend keeping secrets from her. That just wasn't right.

Harry decided not to talk to Hermione, if she was going to act like this.

There was a flash of a camera and Harry looked at Colin who had taken a picture. Being a Muggleborn, he would be fully aware of who Supergirl was.

' _I wonder if he's any relation to Jimmy Olsen,'_ Kara thought in amusement.

"You look beautiful," Harry said to Kara with a smile. "Most beautiful girl in all of the twenty eight galaxies."

Kara looked pretty pleased with herself. "You're not the only one who noticed that. But then again, you've always been perceptive since I met you."

Hermione was struggling not to ask the very obvious question. She had no clue that Harry knew such an internationally famous heroine. She barely paid attention to Krum's attempts to get her attention.

"After this is over, I think we can go for a flight, spend the holidays together maybe," Kara suggested, shifting herself onto Harry's lap and snuggling into him. There were many girls who looked like they wanted to drown her in liquefied Kryptonite, if they knew what that was. "Is that…..is that music?"

"I'm afraid so," Harry said and Kara scrunched up her nose.

"The Kandorian orchestra is suddenly art compared to this," Kara said, running her hand down Harry's chest and slowly feeding him tart. "Oh, I think they're upset with me, that I stole you away from them."

"You evil older girl, corrupting my innocence," Harry whispered and Kara said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm evil, and you know what I stole from you," Kara commented, nuzzling her face into Harry's neck.

"All too well….."

Hermione's mind pretty much short circuited from the implied innuendo but she wasn't about to ask what was going on. She was above sort of a thing and she was totally not fangirling out in the slightest either.

"So, I guess we have to dance," Harry said and Kara smiled at him.

"It's a tradition," Kara commented, in a really bad Scottish accent.

"Just like having four champions in the _**Tri**_ wizard tournament," Harry said and both Harry and Kara laughed.

Kara frowned and saw something on the corner of her dress. She saw a beetle crawling over her shoulder. Nonchalantly, she crushed it in her hand and dropped its remains in a potted plant.

"So, shall we have this dance, my lady?" Harry asked Kara.

"Lead the way," Kara commented as she wrapped her arms around him. "Be warned, I really suck at dancing."

"Well….I'm not much better."

Kara's lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Hope Hogwarts has insurance."

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kara smiled as she and Harry stepped onto the Dance Floor. She was pretty sure that some kind of funeral march music should have been played. There were numerous people staring at them, and it was for all of the wrong reasons, not for many of the right reasons.

"So, we're going to give them something to really talk about," Kara said to Harry, as he placed his hands on his girlfriend's waist and held her in close towards him.

"I'm pretty sure that your entrance gave them more than enough to talk about."

Kara laughed and the two of them waited for the music to start up. The other champions and their dates started up the dance.

"She doesn't look happy with me," Kara said and Harry looked at her seriously in the eye.

"That's her problem, not yours."

Kara nodded in agreement, as they both could see Dumbledore watching them from the shadows. He was trying to be discreet about scoping Kara out but it was obvious that he was thrown off of his game.

"You threw him off a lot," Harry said, pulling her closer into him. "I don't think that I was supposed to have any friends outside of the Dumbledore fan club. That really threw him off."

"So, that's the great Albus Dumbledore," Kara whispered, shaking her head sadly. "Do you even have the foggiest idea what in the name of Rao he's wearing?"

"I don't know, it's almost like he dresses in the dark sometimes," Harry said as the music started to kick up. "The things that pass for music in the Wizarding World."

"I'm suddenly appreciating some of the pop music that's somehow a thing," Kara said, hoping that her ears did not bleed. Having super hearing did have its drawbacks and one of them was hearing some really god awful music.

"I think very few have a good enough taste in music," Harry said, spinning Kara around on the dance floor, as the two locked arms with each other. The two of them generated a wind as they kept rattling back and forth, which caused the lights in the Great Hall to flicker. "Pop music, indicates that it's popular music and….."

"You'd have to be deaf to think that music is….." Kara said as Harry dipped her back for a second. "Not too bad."

"I aim to please," Harry told the blonde and there were a lot of girls whispering.

"Such sad jealous hags," Kara said, hearing every word they said. She heard far worse in her time than what they were saying, so it was water off of her back.

"Well they have a reason to be jealous, your dress looks beautiful and not just because you're in it," Harry said and he winked as they kicked up a huge wind which caused some of the occupants on the dance floor to scatter. "But that helps."

Kara laughed, his charm always made her laugh. Even though she was down, that was what she liked about her boyfriend. "Thanks, Lana helped me with it."

"Well she did an amazing job," Harry said and Kara smiled as the music slowed down. The two of them practically floated over the ground.

"She'll take that as a great compliment."

The two of them swayed with each other. It wasn't every day that they saw two people floating off of the ground on their own accord, even in the magical world. Self –levitation was hard to do. The music ended but the two of them lingered in the air.

"So have you made a decision?" Kara asked and the green eyed wizard smiled, as he could see Dumbledore, Snape, and a few other parties lingering a bit too close for comfort.

"I'll tell you later, away from prying ears," Harry said, as the two of them made their way off of the dance floor, it being over.

The fourth champion had did his traditional dance in the **tri** wizard tournament and had caused a minimum of casualties.

The night was still young and there were a few people lingering, watching Kara.

"You might have the second biggest fan club at Hogwarts," Harry whispered to his girlfriend, which caused her to giggle.

"Hey, Harry….Harry….hey Harry."

"Hullo Colin," Harry said in an exasperated voice and he paused. "Dennis."

Both of the Brothers Creevey stood before them. How they managed to get dates, especially given that one was a first year, well that was a mystery. Harry hoped that they didn't do anything unsavory involving his name to score dates. Like that time where Colin talked to Rita Skeeter and implied that Hermione was his girlfriend.

Such a thing was absurd on so many levels.

"So….um….hi," Colin said, flushing for a second and there was a group of about seven or eight other Muggleborns that was hovering around them. "So….Supergirl…..I was wondering….um….what is Batman really like?"

"Dark and brooding," Kara said without missing a beat.

"Well, I guess…."

"Is there a point to this Colin?" Harry asked in a calm voice but his patience was not exactly strong. He hated having his picture taken to begin because he never out looking any good in them. Class photo day was a tormenting experience for him in primary school that he did not want to relieve. "Because my girlfriend and I were just going out to the grounds for a nice walk and then we were going to go flying."

Tongue tied seemed to be a pretty good description of what they were right now.

"So….we were just…um wondering….well…"

"How did you and Supergirl meet?" one of the Muggleborns said, losing any sense of tact.

Harry said nothing for a few seconds and the group backed off, in fear that he was offended. "Well that's an interesting question."

They waited for him to say something else. He left them hanging, with a smile on his face. Instead, he turned to his girl.

"Kara, would you like to….."

"Of course," Kara said with a smile on her face but unfortunately the hallway had been blocked by Severus Snape. She thought that this hallway got a little bit uglier.

Harry sighed, Snape had that unfortunate quality of showing up when he was not wanted or needed.

"Just where do you think you're going, Potter?"

"Outside, Snape," Harry said without missing a beat.

"You aren't allowed to go outside and you should have never brought an outsider for a date," Snape said looking at her. "The Famous Harry Potter is obvious too good for mere mortals…"

"Snape, I know you're still bitter because my father stood you up for the school dance or something, but you need to get over it, it would be a lot healthier, you know," Harry said and Snape's mouth hung halfway open. Kara nearly bit down on her lip so hard that it drew blood and it was hard to keep the laughter stifled.

"Potter, perhaps detention would cure your….."

"You can't throw me in Detention Professor, I'm immune because I'm a Triwizard Champion," Harry said with a smile and Snape opened his mouth. "So for the rest of the year, you don't have any pull over me. And after next year, well I don't think either of us will have a problem."

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"The Triwizard Tournament is open to only adults," Harry said swiftly. "Therefore, since I had to compete, I must be considered an adult. So, I no longer have to remain at Hogwarts and I can feel free to choose other options since I'm considered of age."

"You don't think that, Potter, you are not an adult, you are a spoiled little brat," Snape said as he was about ready to pull his wand out but Kara caught his hand and tore it from his hand. Several bones in Snape's hand were broken and he was lucky that she didn't rip his arm off on sheer principle.

"I don't want you to spill your grease all over my boyfriend," Kara said, her burning glare was in his face.

"Listen to me you little s…"

"Is there a problem?"

Dumbledore stood there in the hallway, calmly, looking at Snape.

"Potter and this girl caused nothing but trouble, they harassed young Mr. Malfoy….."

"Your bias toward Malfoy never fail to astound me, Snape," Harry said and Dumbledore opened his mouth with a reprimand, likely for Harry to use his proper title. He never gave him a chance to do so. "Then again, I can expect nothing less from someone who spends so much time with his nose firmly wedged up Lucius Malfoy's backside."

Snape was about ready to attack Harry but he forgot that this blonde got her wand.

"Harry, you shouldn't have invited anyone outside of the school," Dumbledore said as he looked at Kara, with a disappointed expression on his face. "We don't know if she's a security risk….."

"Do I even want to field this one?" Harry asked and Kara shook her head.

"You'd be here all night, babe," Kara said, grabbing Harry's hand firmly into hers. "You know, I wonder why you just hadn't walked out of the door already."

"Mr. Potter needs to….."

"I don't need to do anything, I upheld your little tradition, even if you failed them by not properly securing the Goblet of Fire," Harry said to Dumbledore. "You should know better than anyone that magical enchantments aren't foolproof, you should…"

"Mr. Potter, I know what I'm doing," Dumbledore said, looking as if he was disappointed with Harry.

"Do you?" Harry asked and he turned his back.

"Miss Granger is upset about what you did, she seems to think that you spurned her," Dumbledore said, once again putting himself firmly in disappointed grandfatherly mode.

"Well, she's going to have to accept that I have a life outside of her and you should as well," Harry said, holding Kara more closely into him "And it's a great life, wouldn't you say Kara?"

"Far more exciting," Kara agreed, nodding in agreement. Then again, she was biased.

"When did the two of you meet, if you mind me for asking?" Dumbledore asked. He got the impression that these two knew each other for a very long time and that didn't make any sense.

"I do mind you for asking though," Harry said as he turned himself away from Dumbledore. He could sense a gentle probe going into his mind but he shrugged it off casually and calmly. "Unless you have something to ask me about my remaining time at Hogwarts, I'm afraid that we have nothing to say to each other. And you're cutting into my holiday plans with my girlfriend, by keeping me here longer at this Yule Ball thing."

If there was one thing Dumbledore hated, it was not knowing information and worse yet, someone keeping information from him. Who would be inconsiderate enough to keep vital information from a person who needed it?

Dumbledore was about to insist that Harry stay, despite it being well within his rights to leave but it turned out that there was no need for him to say anything, mostly because he was gone.

The Headmaster frowned, this girl was a bad influence on Harry and the type of corruptive thing that would give Harry a sense of independence that he didn't want him to have.

* * *

"All and all, the view is nice, I'll give them that."

Harry and Kara flew away from Hogwarts. Her hand grabbed onto his, maintaining the illusion that Harry could not fly on his own accord, at least until they were out of eyesight.

"So, when are you going to tell them that you can fly?"

"I'm not going to tell them anything, Kara," Harry said, the two of them making their way out of the Hogwarts grounds and over Hogsmeade. "There is so much about me that they don't even know."

"That's for sure, Dumbledore looked like he was going to have a seizure," Kara said, barely keeping the amusement off of her face.

"Good, it would be an improvement," Harry said, shaking his head. "It really blows having to pretend that I like certain people. Still can't believe that they gave a fourteen year old girl a time machine just so she can take a few extra lessons."

"That does seem kind of stupid," Kara agreed, the two of them making their way to their destination. "So far things have been quiet. It's been almost three weeks without an alien invasion."

Harry smiled. "Wow that might be some kind of record."

The blonde laughed. "I know, isn't it?"

The two flew in silence for a few minutes and they dropped down outside of Godric's Hallow.

"So how have you been, other than the entire tournament thing?" Kara asked Harry seriously. Her best friend, now her boyfriend, having a rough time was not something that necessarily made her happy.

"Well, the tournament….it's been all anyone seems to talk about," Harry said to the blonde. "And I'll be honest, the only thing that made these last couple of months more bearable is knowing that I'd see you again soon. But I think it's time for them to know that I have a super awesome girlfriend and I won't be pushed around."

"Oh, you're amazing," Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and lazily rested her shoulder upon her shoulder. "You're seriously leaving Hogwarts after the third task."

"Yes, I've been thinking about it ever since last year, if Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place on Earth, I hate to see their idea of a dangerous place," Harry said, turning around to properly face his girlfriend. The two of them exchanged a super charged kiss for a second and then broke apart. "But whoever threw my name into the tournament, they did me a favor, unknowingly."

"But you've been getting around the anti-magical law ever since your first year," Kara said and Harry nodded.

"The only reason why I got popped that one time was because of a house elf. And that time with Marge, when she called my mother a bitch and a useless drunk and a slut and….."

"Harry," Kara warned him, but she shared Harry's anger. Someone like Marge was an awful human being who should be sentenced to the Phantom Zone. Actually all of the Dursleys should be sent there.

"But, now I don't have to go back there, ever, thank God," Harry said, as the two of them flew over the gravesite, seeing Harry's mother below. "I don't know what she did, I might never know what she did, but….she did something amazing. Advanced charm work beyond anything that can be comprehended at Hogwarts."

"You know, it might sound silly, but…..I have a question to ask you Harry, a serious question," Kara said and Harry pursed his lips, waiting for it to come out of her mouth. "Are they….really that ignorant about anything that happens outside of their own world?"

"It's a bubble mentality, anything that happens in the Muggle World is not worth their time," Harry said and Kara shook her head, the two of them moving from the Graveyard, having paid their silent respects to Harry's parents.

"You have to be blissfully naïve not to notice half of the shit that the League has to deal with on a regular basis," Kara said.

"Blissfully naïve and magical users often go hand in hand," Harry said, as the two of them continued to fly far away.

The more he thought about it, making Dumbledore and Snape eat their dust was another memory worthy to fuel a Patronus.

"They thought that you were as naïve as they were…"

"Which is what I wanted them to think,"

"No wonder the sorting hat wanted to put you into Slytherin," Kara said, grinning widely.

"Now, Kara, me being in Slytherin or any other house but Gryffindor would defeat the purpose of me being stealthy," he reminded her. "I had to play a role until I got what I wanted."

There was no more than needed to be said other than that. Harry never felt freer than he was now.

"Why did people think you were in the tournament anyway? They have to be pretty stupid. For fame….yeah did they forget that entire Voldemort thing? Was it about gold? You could wipe your ass with a thousand galleons."

Harry snickered, his girlfriend hit the nail right on the head perfectly.

"And it isn't for the thrill….let's face it, you don't need a stupid tournament to get in trouble," Kara said, nudging Harry playfully. "Plus any of their tasks is not going to stop the Basilisk or driving off a hundred Dementors or anything like that."

"Did that feel good to get that off your chest?" Harry asked.

"It just offends me when they call my mate a liar," Kara said, huffily crossing her arms in mid air. The cool winter air didn't bother her, mostly because she went skinny dipping in the Arctic waters in the Fortress.

"So how is everything with the League anyway?"

"Oh, the usual, alien invasion here, convoluted Lex Luthor scheme there, Grodd tried to turn everyone into gorillas for the third time this year," Kara narrated. "So, you're really moving out after this year, aren't you?"

"Yes, I figured that I'd live closer to my girlfriend, not that there is any problem with a long distance relationship with someone who flies faster than a speeding bullet," Harry said. He had been for the past year slowly converting his galleons into Muggle money and investing. The tournament just jump started the process by a couple of years, no big deal really.

"So, Harry….are you ready to do something daring?" Kara asked to him out of the blue.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Catch me if you can, and you can do anything that you want to me," Kara said and she smiled, emphasizing one word. "Anything."

Wiggling her ass towards him, she shot up in a cork, with Harry in hot pursuit after her.

It was days like this he wondered how different his life would have been if he had not met Kara, the shining light in his life.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

The race was on and Harry wasn't going to lie, there was something about this that felt extremely liberating.

Actually there was no feel like, it did feel extremely liberating. Flying was something that came natural both Harry and Kara. And she did have a head start.

Not for long, and Harry noticed a fatal flaw in Kara's actions. She loved to play around during a race, which was good when there was someone who wasn't faster than a speeding bullet. The green eyed wizard blasted towards her.

Almost there but not quite.

Harry enjoyed the hunt far more than most other things when he was flying. It made the actual result of what he was going to hold in his hands prove to be even more promising.

So Kara was able to slip out of his grip yet again. He would have hated to destroy that beautiful dress of hers.

"Almost, not quite!" Kara called and there was a second where she paused. Then, she stuck her tongue out.

"You're going to get it now, Kara!" Harry called back towards her and the blue eyed female watched him behind his shoulder.

"What, are you going to give me a spanking or something?"

"Yes, or something," Harry agreed and he decided to escalate his chase on her. She was quick but Harry had been able to get to the Snitch far faster than anyone should have. He was able to fly even quickly on those school brooms, which might have been around since the time of the Hogwarts founders.

Allegedly at the very least, but that being said, Harry was on his girlfriend's tail and what the tail she had.

Being on this high reminded him of the first time that Harry met Kara.

No time to think about that right now, with Harry trailing behind Kara and the blonde slipped out of his grip. He ass wiggled at him and Harry took a swat at it.

Kara smiled, she knew that he would catch her eventually. Sometimes he let her win and sometimes she didn't give up too much of a fight.

"Come on, are you getting rusty?" Kara asked, trying to bait him into speeding himself up.

With a blast forward, Harry lunged towards Kara and the beautiful blonde could not believe it. He had caught up towards her.

She wanted to slip from his arms and lead the chase for a little bit longer. But she couldn't, for he had a firm grip around her. Kara struggled but more playfully than in any decent attempt to get out of there.

"Well, I guess you got me."

Kara was not going to lie, shivers blew down her spine. Her hair had come undone in the process of flight and it gave an amazingly seductive quality to her beautiful face.

"Well, well, well, look what I caught in my grasp?"

Kara relaxed her shoulders; perhaps this wouldn't be all that bad. She tried to keep the bravado on her face, with a nice bright smile.

"I guess you got me, but do you know what to do with me?" Kara asked and she felt the rush of cool air go between her thighs.

"No panties, I see," Harry said and Kara nodded her head, biting down on her lip. "You naughty girl, I'm sure that you planned for me to catch you."

"Yes, I did," Kara agreed, with Harry running his hand down the small of her back and the blonde whimpered as he worked her over. "I knew that you would be able to handle me. It would feel great."

"I know that you like the feel of me inside you," Harry said, running his hand down Kara's bare thigh and he could feel the drippings of arousal.

"Do you know how many toys I've worn out on those nights where I couldn't be with you?" Kara asked her.

"In the double digits or higher?" Harry asked ,slowly kissing the side of her neck and vanishing the windows of a home. The occupants had been gone for the holidays apparently, which allowed Harry to bring her inside.

"Don't know….hard to do math….." Kara breathed as Harry now pinned her down on the bed and he continued to kiss her. His hands roamed her body.

The blonde stopped herself from saying that he had magically hands. No matter how accurate it wa,s it would be extremely cheesy. His hands manipulated her soft flesh and he continued to work her over, her spine rolling down with pleasure.

"Harry, I need you, badly," Kara said with a smile on her face and Harry continued to stroke her soft flesh in between her thighs.

"I realize that honey, just give me a few seconds….."

"Harry you're driving me nuts," Kara panted, as she could feel her man's fingers go closer towards her and then he pulled out of her.

"I know, babe, it's called teasing," Harry whispered and he pulled down her dress, to reveal her firm teenage breasts, with erect nipples. They were so painfully erect that it almost hurt to look at them. Harry managed and slowly suckled on her.

"I….know," Kara managed as his mouth was now firmly wrapped around one of her nipples. Gently, Kara put her hand on the back of his head.

She created a monster, there was no question about it. It was a monster that brought her pleasure.

Kara tried to use her heat vision to rip Harry's clothes off but stopped herself. Patience, she had to have patience, otherwise she would be bound in ropes that even she could not break.

Harry switched nipples, he was so good. Really, really, good. And his fingers were now inside her. Kara waited for that happy moment where his tongue was buried firmly inside of her, licking out her core.

The blonde waited, and waited for that happy moment. He kissed down her body and caused sparks of pleasure to flow through her body.

He was getting better and that was the scary part. Kara whimpered as his mouth was now between her thighs and his tongue slowly worked its way between her hot thighs.

The blonde clamped her legs around Harry once more.

"Easy," Harry whispered to her and Kara nodded. While Harry was far more durable than most humans, she still needed to dial it down a bit.

That being said, they could still have some fun and the blonde could feel Harry drinking her nectar like a starving men.

The sweet taste of this hot older girl was causing Harry to smile and harden. He was in need for some treatment pretty soon but that could wait.

"Cumming, again, cumming hard," Kara panted and she bucked her hips up. Being a magical user, Harry was extremely durable but there was something else about him. They theorized that his mother's charm, combined with the Phoenix tears and the Basilisk venom altered him in ways that they could not understand.

One thing was for sure, Kara was one of the few women who could keep up with him and that gave her ego a boost.

Harry stepped back and Kara unbuckled his pants feverishly.

"Look what you did to me," Harry told her and the blonde's grin got extremely wicked.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll take care of it," Kara whispered, using her tongue to moisten Harry's member.

Harry watched her give a long and loving kiss to the tip of his manhood, teasing it from going into her. The blonde's hand manipulated his ball sac as she did this.

Then he slid into her mouth and down her throat. The super powered suction caused Harry pleasure and he grabbed Kara around the head.

Kara smiled, as he forced himself down her throat. It felt good to have him deep in her mouth. She sucked and tasted her mate's organ happily, and prepared for the gift that he was about to give her in a matter of moments.

"You're getting better honey, oh, that feels so good," Harry said and Kara increased her suction, trying to blow her mate's mind. Also a few other things were going to blow soon.

Harry's stamina increased and Kara wondered if the Goblet of Fire thing jump started his magical maturity earlier. She never really bothered to think too much about that.

The blonde rocked her mouth around him, and she slurped him hungrily. There was a few seconds where the blonde paused, and drew out the anticipation. Her hand stroked Harry's balls and she paused.

Then he launched his load into her mouth. Happily, the blonde alien teenager slurped him up, humming as she coaxed everything down.

It tasted like a refreshing cool drink and it was better than chocolate. That was a good thing as far as Kara was concerned.

"Yummy," Kara said, slowly licking her lips and she pulled herself up to Harry's lap. His hands found her breasts and she closed her eyes tightly. She was about ready to lower her tight snatch down onto his stiffening pole. "Very much….very good."

The blonde ran her hand down his shoulder, and hoisted herself up.

"Ready."

"Born that way," Harry said, gripping her backside encouragingly. The blonde's dripping slit hovered over his manhood.

Then he slid into her, all of the way. The first time this happened, she thought that she was going to lose it. And she thought for a brief second she hurt Harry.

Then again, perhaps Harry might have been the one that hurt her. He thrust up into her womanly depths as she grinded against him.

"So tight, stay that way for me," Harry whispered and Kara continued to grind her tight center down onto him. Her hair framed on her face like a beautiful angel. But perhaps angel did not give credit to the beauty she had.

"Yes, yellow sun, and….you're the perfect fit for me," Kara said, squeezing him tightly. The blonde rocked up and down against him and he grabbed her by the shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him as his face found her breasts.

His face slowly started to lick her breasts and this caused her pleasure to spike another little bit up. Her tight box enveloped him and she bounced even higher, working herself around his pole. The lubrication was amazing as she felt bury into her depths.

"Harder," Kara whined and suddenly when she came down from her climax, Harry hand her down on the bed.

He pulled out of her and she felt vacate. Ropes bound her to the bed.

"Oh," Kara moaned as Harry teased her corner and then he slid back into them.

The sound of their organs connecting with each other was pure magic. They sped up the tempo that they felt.

Her tight walls enveloped him and tugged on him. He thrust into her, slowly at first. Then he sped the tempo.

Kara was never more complete than then when he was inside her. And the fact that he could dominate her, and make her feel so good at the same time, made him an amazing partner.

The two of them felt themselves connect together again and again, feeling the climax coming soon. Kara's walls tightened against him.

"Oh, so good," Kara moaned and Harry explored her insides.

It felt like sunshine and warmth and he could have enough of her. His mouth worked over her breasts and she mewled beneath him like the sex kitten she was.

"More, more, oh more," Kara moaned, and he pumped into her for a little bit more.

Good things came to those who waited and Kara thought that Harry was amazing. He was halfway decent the first time and now this time and every other time, he caused her loins to explode with pleasure. His member buried into her, as her hips pumped against him. The blonde kept panting with Harry working her over.

"About done."

Kara knew what that was like and his wand explored her insides. She continued to pump her hips up towards his rod. She continued to rub his rod as it went inside her body.

An explosion continued, with Harry emptying his balls into her. Kara screamed in pleasure, as she tightened her legs and arms around him. She never wanted to keep him far from her.

They would not have to wait too long in between bouts for much longer. The blonde felt the burst of pleasure through her.

"Oh, more, yes, more."

Harry obliged her, this time, she was on her front, her breasts and face pressed against the belt. She was deliciously wet and he slid inside her once more, to ravish her one more time.

* * *

It took the better part of the night and most of the early next morning for them to get it out of their system. And they had to make at least on pit stop on their way to Metropolis.

The two sped over the skies of Metropolis, flowing past the LexCorp billboards that described the man who liked to think of himself as Metropolis's favorite son.

"I can't wait until you set up shop, someone needs to kick Luthor back down to Earth," Kara whispered, as she snuggled against him, allowing him to guide her.

Something that he was not able to do until the Phoenix tears started to change his biology a long time ago.

"Well, I do have some long term plans to set up business in the real world," Harry said. He had nearly said Muggle World, but that was a bad habit that he was trying to break.

"I'm sure that you'll do great," Kara said, as she landed on the balcony of her apartment. The blonde was glad that she had a place in the city to live. While Smallville was oddly relaxing at times, the only excitement happened when one of the remaining meteor infected came out of the wood work and caused a ruckus.

Granted, that didn't happen nearly as often, and it seemed to happen every week when her cousin was a teenager.

"So, nice place you have here," Harry told her.

"Oh that's right, you didn't visit here yet," Kara said and she smiled. "I already did the Christmas thing with everyone, so now it's you and I for the rest of the holiday."

"Unless something comes up?" Harry asked.

Kara shook her head. "No, no, I'm actually off until mid-January, leave of absence. The League is Unlimited, I figure they can last a few weeks without me. I need to clear my head anyway after what happened before."

"Those weird dreams that you've been having?" Harry asked her and Kara shrugged.

"I'm sure it's just me working too hard," Kara said and she dropped her voice calmly. "So, is your mind in order?"

"Yes, I'm only getting flashes of him every now and then," Harry informed her. Granted, the connection between the two of them could never be closed until the link in his head was. "It's when he's up to something particularly strong, like murder."

"Just like last summer….the guy's name was Bryce, Frank Bryce, he was a gardener for the Riddles back in the 1930s," Kara concluded and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, when you have friends who have connections, you can find these things."

"Fascinating so he's….."

Harry stopped. He could pretty much figure out exactly where Riddle was.

"It sounds like you have a plan."

"Working on one," Harry concluded for the blonde and she cupped her chin back, nodding in interest. "But we need to worry about the other thing that we talked about over the summer."

"Soul jars, well I'm sure they're called something else, but the Fortress has an entire archive of scientific information," Kara said to him. "And there are a few brief references to magic as well, but not many. Still I consulted with our magic contact in the League….."

"So what did Zee have to say about it?" Harry asked her.

"She said that she'd have to consult her father's old library and get back to us," Kara said. "She thinks that Voldemort divided his soul in half. Any luck on your end?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that the diary is classified as dark magic that is even classified as restricted, by the restricted section," Harry said to Kara. "If we get Riddle's spirit out of the way, then we can hunt down any artifacts that he used….."

"You think he used more than one?" Kara asked and she had no idea why but she felt revolted.

"And….well….I didn't want to tell you this," Harry said to her and Kara was all ears.

"Well you obvious are going to, if you're going to bring it up," Kara said.

"I think that…..I think that he inadvertently made me into…..well one of his soul containers."

Kara breathed heavily and she looked at Harry.

"The only thing that prevented me from going completely insane…" Harry said, running his fingers through the top of his hair and smiling. "It's funny though…"

"I'm sure there's a way to remove it," Kara said but she thought about something. "You said the Basilisk fang destroyed the diary?"

"Yes," Harry said to her and he got where she was going immediately. "But you're thinking that it should be destroyed…"

"Not necessarily destroyed, but extremely weakened," Kara said to him. "All it needs is one more push to get it out of your body and it will be gone."

Harry had to agree with her, while his scar still stung now and there.

"I think that the connection gets stronger with proximity," Harry said to her.

"The further away Voldemort gets, the easier you might be able to break it," Kara said and she smiled. "I…..I see…..I see…"

"So, we're on the same wavelength then, aren't we?" Harry asked and he looked at her. "We might need to get to the Fortress and see if it will work though."

"Right," Kara agreed, she was not going to try this without running some tests and she could see Harry agreed.

"So, do you want something to eat?" Harry asked and Kara nodded.

"Yeah, I could use something to eat, it would be a lot better if I could think about this on a clear head and a full stomach," Kara said and she smiled. "Plus a lot better you fixing breakfast than me…"

"I remember," Harry said and Kara laughed at the memory of the last time she tried to cook.

* * *

Harry and Kara had a shower and a meal and were now on their way to the Arctic.

"My cousin never spends that much time here, it's a shame, the treasure trove of knowledge here," Kara whispered. This was what remained of Krypton and the two of them went through the crystalized gates.

"I'm certain that we'll find something in here that could be useful, I mean it's only the greatest treasure trove of knowledge in the entire world."

"Yeah, only," Kara said, barely suppressing the giggle that she had. The blonde grew suddenly serious and Harry grabbed her hand. "But there are some dangerous things in here, so we should proceed with caution and all that."

"If I paused every time I thought something was dangerous…"

"I know, you'd be dead, trust me, we've all been there," Kara said, as she accessed the inner gates of the Fortress. There was a lot of salvaged technology there. Not all of them from Krypton, but it should be kept locked up for a reason.

Then again, some of that shit in there was considered stone age by the standards of what Krypton was.

"The molecular separator chamber," Kara whispered as she tapped on the glass. "Now the concept of a soul is abstract, so it might not be considered a separate part of you."

"I realize that, Kara," Harry told her, smiling. "But I'm not sure if this is a soul, as much as some kind of magical growth that is located in my scar. That flares up every time I'm in proximity to Voldemort or he gets particularly angry or hostile. The pain escalates because the leech is trying to escape from me, but it can't because of the barrier."

"Your mother's protection!" Kara said, slapping her fist to the palm of her hand. "Sorry."

"No, I understand, you had a Eureka moment, it's understandable."

The two laughed before growing suddenly serious. Both of them understood what they had to do now.

"Blessing and a curse really," Harry said, as he studied the panel. It was easily to translate if you knew the patterns. "Mum's protection kept me from dying from the killing curse and kept the part of a mad man in me. But it also kept the part of the mad man from making me a brain dead vegetable or worse, you could have some kind of mini-Voldemort going around. And it does explain why the Dementors went after me like I was an all you can eat buffet."

"Yeah, thanks for the image, Har," Kara said, shaking her head and sinking down onto the ice chair that was in the Fortress. Harry conjured them something more comfortable, a pair of bean bag chairs with a heated charm on them. "Kal's the worst kind of interior decorator, I swear. He gets it from his father….that being Jor-El."

"Don't worry, I know what you're talking about," Harry said and he decided to ask her something. "So that's the Phantom Zone portal?"

"Yes, some of the most horrific creatures in the universe are in that Phantom Zone," Kara said, shuddering at the thought of what was in there. Soulless monsters who have no concept of feeling, no concept of anything.

"I wonder if it would work on a shattered soul."

"Well it could," Kara said promptly without missing a beat. "They stripped General Zod of his body and sent his soul into the Phantom Zone. You think that the same thing would work with Riddle?"

"None of Riddle's followers would have the abilities to get him out of the Phantom Zone and I think that I have a very good idea where he is," Harry said. "He's at his father's old home…..but I don't think that getting there and grabbing him is going to be as easy as it sounds on paper."

Harry sighed and he continued, with Kara listening in intently.

"The problem is, I'm sure he wouldn't be there with Wormtail being his only line of defense. He has to have security spells that would alert him of anyone there. And there's his snake, I'm sure she's his eyes and ears. It's weird, but I think that she goes beyond any familiar bond that I ever heard of."

"Do you think that she might be another one of his soul containers?" Kara asked and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but obviously she's more willing and more intentional, I think that he intended to turn her into one when he killed me," Harry said. He had no idea why but there were a lot of things that made far more sense. "I'd feel a lot more at ease if this thing was out of my head though before I sent him to the Phantom Zone."

"You think that you might get pulled into there off of some sort of backwash?" Kara asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Precisely," Harry said and Kara folded her arms.

"Well, the molecular separator could work," Kara said, dropping her folded arms and placing her hand on Harry's. "Or it could reduce you into microscopic dust particles and separate you all through the multi-verse."

"There's really no go between with this one, is there?"

"I think there's a better chance than normal for all it's worth," Kara said and she motioned for a machine. "And I don't want to give you brain damage."

"No it would be preferred that we wouldn't," Harry said and Kara smiled.

"Magic might be the answer still, but we got to wait to see what Zatanna has to say, if she's able to find out anything," Kara said with a smile, placing her arm around Harry's waist.

"So the waiting game, once again?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Kara said with a smile. Zatanna said that she should have an answer soon and would send a message to her when she found the information. "You know…..it's times like this where I think my life would be a lot less exciting if I didn't meet you."

Harry grinned as both of them went down memory lane to that moment. It was before Harry Potter even got his letter to Hogwarts.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ten, almost eleven year old Harry Potter, had no idea how he got himself into his fixes. All he said, was that he thought that Dudley acted like a pig that had been shoved underneath a gate.

There were many people who were…..well they didn't have any sense of human. Never the less, the green eyed wizard made his way behind the school wall. A more optimistic person would think that the teachers would break up Dudley's bullying by now. But, Harry knew by now that they were taking a smoke break, or something.

That being said, he had to keep up the pace. His heart thumped harder against his chest and he closed his eyes. The air blew through his hair and he stopped, hands on his hips. Harry thought that he gained an insane amount of momentum.

Should he have been on the roof?

Wait a minute, the roof? Harry nearly fell from where he stood but that would be a bad idea. He blinked and tried to reconcile this.

Now Harry Potter was fairly intelligence, although he downplayed his intelligence. He knew a long time ago that by flaunting your knowledge, it was the easiest past towards ridicule. And Harry got more than enough of that thanks to Dudley, along with his second hand clothes and taped up glasses.

"What are you doing up there?"

Harry nearly dropped off of the roof where he stood, but a young female, about nearly thirteen, maybe fourteen years old hovered in the air.

Wait a minute….girl flying….female flying…blonde female flying in the air? Harry had no idea what to make of this.

Harry wondered if he hit the back of his head when he was running and he got knocked out. Oh that had to be it. That just had to be it. He would wake up any second now, somewhere else. He shook his head and let a sign out of his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

Harry turned to the blonde. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and she had a red jacket, along with a black top that showed a little bit of her midriff. She wore a blue jean shirt that fluttered in the breeze, along with thigh high boots.

"Um, yeah, but you're flying…"

"Obviously," she said with a smile on her face. "It's so boring staying on the ground you know…..but….how did you get up here? Unless you can fly too."

"No," Harry said as he looked at the girl and he wondered if Dudley and his gang had finally given up their attempts to chase him. He really hoped so. "I think I jumped and ended up here, the wind picked me up."

"Mmm," the girl said, looking at Harry appraisingly. "You might have….put yourself up here somehow, I think. I don't think it was an accident, well not completely. I mean, maybe the psychics of a wind could put you up here, but it's not that windy. And the trajectory wouldn't quite work. Likely it would smash your head off of the ledge there."

Harry blinked.

"Anyway, can you get down or you need my help?" the blonde asked him and the ten year old opened his mouth. "Come on, I don't mind, and I don't bite."

"If….if you say so," Harry said as he extended his arms out. "Most people don't want anything to do with me."

"I don't know why they wouldn't," the blonde said as she scooped up Harry and landed down the roof with him. "You seem like a perfectly nice person. Plus you're only what….seven years old?"

"Ten," Harry said as he looked at the ground. "I'm….small for my age."

The blonde looked him over and she was getting some rather bad signals from him. She wondered what his home life was like.

"Well, you might not be strong for long," the blonde said and she looked at him. "I'm….Kara."

"Harry," the young man said to her.

"So….don't go….jumping on any roofs, because I don't want to have to get you down again," Kara said in a joking manner but she shook her head. "My cousin is way better at giving this morality lectures."

"Who is your cousin?" Harry asked and Kara did not say anything for a moment.

"I kind of wasn't supposed to fly halfway across the pond, now he's going to lecture me," Kara said and Harry opened his mouth but she lifted her hand. "No, don't apologize, please, it's….it was worth it. You could have been in real danger….and you could have been in a lot of trouble."

"I could have, couldn't I?" Harry asked. "It's only the second time this has happened and I was sent to my cupboard for a….sent to my room for a week."

Harry nearly slapped himself for this slip up. Mentioning his cupboard to other people was grounds of getting sent to his cupboard.

"So….um who is your cousin, anyway?"

"Superman," Kara said without missing a beat.

"Oh….well that's nice," Harry said with a smile and the blonde placed her hands to her hips.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I never said that," Harry said and Kara shook her head. "But…..you do fly, and….."

"I can do other things too," Kara said and she sighed. "Yeah, I came to Earth…six months ago. Bit of a delayed reaction to my ship, really. I was supposed to help look after him but….as it turns out, he's like twenty five and I don't think that a thirteen year old needs to babysit him."

"Well, I think that's Batman's job," Harry said and there was no mistake about it, Kara broke out into laughter.

* * *

Back in the present, Kara and Harry laughed at the memories of that first encounter.

"And thus was the start of a beautiful and long lasting friendship, which lead to more," Kara said.

"Which lead to you deflowering me before my third year," Harry added and Kara shrugged.

"Well, you seemed stressed out," Kara said, a shadow of a smile pulling over her face. "And Dumbledore was none the wiser."

"He tends to have his tunnel vision," Harry told her and he leaned back, wondering what they were going to do options. "And while my time at the Dursleys wasn't pleasant, it was more bearable."

"Dudley shitting himself when I showed up when he started his shit was worth it," Kara said, wrapping her arm around her boyfriend. "But….you'll never have to see them again."

"Thankfully, I wouldn't piss on them if they were on fire after all they've put me through," Harry said, running his fingers over his scar. He was pretty sure that within this scar held the secrets to what he needed to do.

"No, love, I wouldn't blame you," Kara said and she gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "Oh, and Lana says that the place in Smallville is open for you to use, if you want to use it."

"Well she is my favorite cousin," Harry said.

"Given her competition, I should hope so," Kara said, running her fingers through Harry's hair. "So, do you even need to compete in the last two tasks?"

"Technically no, because I had a magical solicitor look over everything regarding to the tournament, and I found something really interesting, that I didn't even share with anyone else," Harry said and Kara was all ears. "While Dumbledore did read my name out of the Goblet of Fire, the person who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, they're obligated to compete in the tournament, unless they have a stand in."

"But since you're not standing in this time, they're going to have to compete," Kara said, enjoying very much where this was going.

"Right," Harry said, snapping his fingers, and smiling. "Now my solicitor was unable to determine what the consequences were. Magically binding contract might be the biggest steaming pile of BS ever evented. It might be a placebo, coupled with a compulsion spell."

"You really think they're that cleaver?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just assuming that's the plan. I doubt that the contract is anything that will strip someone of their magic or kill them. You do realize the liability lawsuits that the Ministry and ICW will have. What if a person is knocked into a coma during the first task and can't compete in the other two?"

"So, they're blowing smoke out of their ass," Kara suggested and Harry smiled at her.

"That would really line up with the rest of what the Wizading World is doing," Harry told her and the blonde leaned back for a second. "I think that it's worth the risk to do what we're doing."

"Are you….Harry I told you there are risks….."

Harry silenced Kara with a brief kiss and the blonde sighed, as his lips pressed against hers. The green eyed wizard wrapped his arms around her body and Kara's heart slowly beat against her chest. Harry withdrew his arms from her.

"Don't worry Kara, I trust you, I know things are going to be okay, you can control this experiment," Harry said and Kara had reservations.

"Let's run another simulation first,' Kara said, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't know why she was trying to talk Harry out of this, other than the fact she didn't want her boyfriend to be destroyed atoms scattered all across the universe.

"If it makes you feel better….."

"It makes me feel better," Kara said, shrugging her shoulders back and she began to type, getting on the simulation. There were numerous variables that she had to consider for it to work.

In theory it should work but there were a lot of things that worked in theory, that failed in practice. The blonde Kryptonian didn't really think that there was any reason not to do this.

"So, are you sure?"

"Positive."

She opened up the chamber and she could see what Harry wanted this thing out of his head. Even though it was potentially dangerous and magic and technology should not be able to be combined at all.

"Inside, I guess," Kara said and she saw him step inside. The blonde closed the chamber up and Harry stood there in the chamber. "This will hurt."

"I'm not afraid of a little pain," Harry said and Kara knew that there was no argument. Therefore, she needed to adjust the frequency of the crystals and hope that this would work.

The simulation said that it would but Kara still had misgivings and was kind of reluctant.

The crystals caused energy to flow into the chamber and it lit up. Harry closed his eyes and he could feel the searing pain.

' _Block the screams out of your mind, stay focused, or you'll fuck up the experiment,'_ Kara thought, once again adjusting the crystal. The blonde tapped her finger on the edge of the pedestal and gave a long sigh.

Time stood still and the smoke in the chamber cleared.

The black growth appeared in one chamber and Harry appeared in the chamber. Kara let out the breath.

"We did it," Kara breathed and Harry smiled, his green eyes glowing with adoration, as Kara let him out of the chamber.

Without any magic feeding it, the growth inside Harry was just wasting way.

"My heart stopped for a minute," Harry said, throwing his arms around Kara and pulling her into a tight hug. "But I guess that had to happen to trick the growth into thinking that my body was no longer a viable vessel."

"Yeah, it was," Kara commented, with a smile crossing her face as she grabbed her hand around Harry's. She was not going to lie, she had an anxious moment or two herself. "Let's just check your vital signs….."

Without Harry, that soul fragment was just wasting away to nothing. The stories it could tell but Harry got information and knowledge that he never remembered learning. So the fact of the matter was that he got all of the vital talent.

"You actually are healthier than ever before," Kara said as she double checked the readings. "Now that your mother's protection is not completely at bay, it can energize your body…..I'd say Omega levels of power, but such things are hard to read."

"Is that more powerful or not than you?" Harry asked and the blonde smiled.

"Not that it matters, but…"

"It doesn't really matter," Harry said, well it kind of did, but at the same time it did not. It was one of those confusing things where Harry could go back and forth about how much it mattered. Nevertheless, Kara planted her lips onto Harry's with an electric kiss and he brought her into a one armed hug.

"Amazing," Kara breathed and she said it. "Yes, you're pretty powerful and that type of power can be scary. Let's just put it this way, I'm glad that you're on my side."

"Thanks, I think," Harry said and Kara backed him off, pushing him against the block of ice. She worked her fingers against the clasp of his shirt.

"We've done it here before, so I don't see what….."

"No, it's just that I didn't expect you to take me down like that," Harry said and Kara ran her hands over Harry's chest, feeling his muscles underneath her hands. They were rock hard, it was almost like they were energized. And they felt pretty nice before.

It was something amazing, getting upgraded to become even more amazing. Perhaps that was weird but Kara thought that she had hit the jackpot. She draped her thighs over Harry's lap once more and Harry reached back, pulling off her shirt.

"Oh, I think you do have enough added pent up energy," Kara moaned, as his hands cupped her breasts through her shirt. The fact that the cool air from the Fortress rushed over her nipples was not uncomfortable to her. No, in fact it was the inverse, it got her exercised.

"Well when a hot blonde practically molests me, how am I going to say no?" Harry asked and he felt her clasp him, working her hand up and down.

"You've got a good point," Kara said, turning around and wiggling her amazing ass at him. She earned the slap that Harry delivered to it. Her eyes flooded over and the blonde closed her eyes. The green eyed wizard pushed his finger into her core and she whined as the pleasure pushed through her.

Then his other finger slipped through her ass and Kara thought about his cock going into her ass. That was a path that she never tried.

"If you want to try it, I won't say no," Kara said and she smiled, his hard length was up against her. His fingers brushed against her core and stimulated her arousal even more. Harry prepared to enter her from behind.

Kara screamed as he pushed into her. Pleasure, oh pleasure, oh great RAO he was in her from behind, that hole's virginity being taken. He slammed himself into her as Harry grabbed Kara's hair and pulled it back.

"Oh Rao, you're making me so hot, "Kara panted, as Harry pushed deep into her ass. The blonde's tight cheeks wrapped around his thick probing tool.

Harry smiled, he put his life mate through her paces. The glow that surrounded both of them was amazing, as the power pulsed through their bodies. Harry reached around and grabbed her, playing with her body.

Kara was not going to lie, she felt it. Their sweaty organs connected with each other. Soon the exchange of bodily fluids would follow.

"So, I guess that you feel great," Kara whimpered, as he picked up a steadier tempo.

"Are you?" Harry asked, cupping her from behind and he magically lengthened his finger to explore the inside of her tight nubile body.

"Oh yes," Kara mewled as she grabbed onto the iceblock that Harry pushed her onto. She was just hanging on and enjoying the pressure of him going deep into her. He speared into her guts and she held onto him.

"I'm glad, you feel good, I would hate to think that you weren't," Harry said, plowing into her and licked the back of her neck.

"Don't worry….Har…." Kara panted as she came down from the high she experienced. It took about a minute for her to get her thoughts back together. "Always with you, always, oh, harder, please."

"Like this?"

Kara felt him ram into her with the force of a truck and that caused the juices to flood out of her body as he continued to go into him.

Then he made her taste the juices off of his fingers. That really felt good and the blonde held onto the ice block.

"More, more, oh more," Kara whined as she could never get enough of Harry.

"Insatiable, aren't we?"

"When I'm around you, what do you think?" Kara asked and Harry picked up the pace. The blonde closed her eyes and felt him go into her.

This new power was intoxicating, she wasn't going to lie. And Harry pushed himself into her further. The blonde whimpered as he continued to pick up the pace into her.

"That's….that's just the best," Kara whispered, throwing her head back with a long moan.

"I believe you've said that already," Harry said, deciding to pull out of her rectum and shoving his length into her vagina.

"Well….bares repeating," Kara whimpered as she felt his length push into her. To be honest, she felt completely refreshed more than ever and she knew that Harry felt like he could take on the entire world.

The two met together with their loins pressing together. Kara admired Harry's stamina and she was not going to lie, the removal of that growth in him caused a new fire to be formed in him and by extension, a new fire to be formed in her.

His hands explored her body a little bit more, every nook and cranny. The blonde whimpered as his tool connected with her, pushing into her body.

"Getting closer."

"Oh for the love of Rao, I'm almost there too," Kara panted, feeling Harry push into her from behind. The blonde whimpered with Harry picking up a steadier pace as he worked into her from behind.

"Yes, let's finish this together then," Harry said, running his hand down the curve of her ass and pumping into her from behind.

"By all means…yes," Kara whimpered as he continued to go into her.

Their bodies were completely in sync and they were going to bond to a higher level once again. The first time they did this was always going to be special but this increased with the pleasure in them. The blonde was pushed against the ice block with each other and Harry's balls pretty much tightened as he was about ready explode.

His load splattered into Kara's tight pussy. The blonde breathed heavily, her mouth pressed against the ice block as Harry pushed himself further into her. She squeezed him as he finished up in her.

"Amazing," Kara whispered and Harry smiled, as he pulled out of her. He pulled her onto his lap and she cuddled against him.

"I know, always with you," Harry said, running his fingers down the hair of his life mate.

"Well….I aim to please," Kara said, stroking him again.

"More?"

"More?"

Harry was inside his mate once again and it was going to be an amazing ride once again, as she pushed her hips against his hard rod.

* * *

"I knew the rumors that Voldemort accomplished some things that no one would dare try, but….this did not even enter my mind at all," Zatanna whispered after a second and she looked at Harry and Kara.

"So the research is about what we feared then," Harry told the magic user and she nodded. Her raven black hair hung down her back and she was wearing what was casual for her, a black tank top and a matching pair of tight black pants.

"Horcruxes….are among the worst magic ever performed and that is not without hyperbole," Zatanna told them, there was a sense of warning dripping from her voice. "References have been censored, destroyed. I'm certain that one of the few people who had references to them is Dumbledore himself."

Harry and Kara exchanged dark looks. They were not going to say that Dumbledore was deliberating keeping information to himself and being a master of inaction, except when it looks like.

"So, as long his Horcruxes are on the mortal plane with him, and intact, then he will remain alive, if one could call him that," Kara said and Harry jumped in.

"He is performing a ritual to give him a makeshift body. Don't ask me but my former link with him…."

"You are completely clean, I wouldn't recommend what you and Kara did," Zatanna said firmly looking at them. Both of them just smiled. "But it did work never the less and….."

"I figured as much," Harry said, but he would not have gotten as far as he would have, if he wanted to work things through the safe way. "The problem is…that body is unstable….he wants me."

"There are certain rituals that could give a spirit a body, but they are dark," Zatanna said to them. She stopped after a second and remembered. "Then again, given that it was Riddle, I would not be surprised with anything he does."

"So we're in like minds with that one," Harry said and Zatanna nodded.

"Indeed," she said essentially breathlessly. She locked eyes with Harry for a few seconds. "Dangerous, I suppose that has never entered your vocabulary….."

"Given that I'm going to put myself in his line of fire, yes, but you've confirmed something," Harry said and Zatanna looked at him. "It says in this book that as long as these Horcruxes existed on the same mortal plane as he did, he would not cease to exist."

"Right," Zatanna said, she was wondering where he would go.

"It would take too long to hunt down the Horcruxes though, and unless you have a good idea where they are….."

"Destroying Horcruxes would be dangerous, the method we used to remove mine only worked because I'm a living breathing person," Harry remind Kara and her lips curled. She knew, believe her, she knew, she knew big time.

"Okay, fair enough but….."

"The book said that as long as the Horcruxes existed on the same plane that Riddle did, he would exist."

Kara understood perfectly now. It was that thinking outside the box thing that most wand wavers, and really most people in general, would not think of.

But damn if that did not make a lot of sense.

* * *

The Riddle House was a subject of interest for most people. The hunched over man looked forward, with a watery look in his eyes.

"My Lord, our spy at Hogwarts has sent a letter, it appears that Harry Potter has fled the school," Wormtail said.

"Flee," Voldemort whispered.

"Yes, there is this mysterious flying girl who picked him up off the ground and flew him away," Wormtail said, his mouth hanging halfway open at the thought of it. This didn't really make any sense to him at all.

Voldemort could feel a stab of pain through his essence and he screamed.

"My Lord, what is it?"

"Nothing, Wormtail, never you mind," Voldemort whispered. "Potter will return, there is nothing to fear….."

"But if we use another, then there should be no doubt that you would return, for there is much left to chance," Wormtail argued. "You don't need Potter….there are many who hate you….foolishly oppose you of course."

"Harry Potter is the only one I need," Voldemort hissed. There was something within him that made him stronger and Voldemort had to have this power, this protection. "Dumbledore will ensure that he returns to the school and competes in the tournament."

In some ways, Voldemort appreciated the irony that Dumbledore was his most loyal servant, because his actions or lack thereof has done more to help him, then hinder him.

"Wormtail, I demand you do not argue with me any further," Voldemort demanded of him. "The Dark Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard who ever lived, shall not be questioned. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master," Wormtail whispered to him, wondering if his master's obsession with Harry Potter was entirely healthy. Not that he would say that out loud.

He could have sworn he saw another flicker of pain in his master's face but Wormtail thought that it might not be anything.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was going to go under the assumption and he doubted that he was wrong that Riddle had the place completely booby trapped. And he had a plan to escape just in case of the off chance he got caught.

And if he was right, he had a plan to counteract it and if he was wrong, well it would be far easier than he thought.

"We have back up if we need it," Kara whispered to Harry and the green eyed wizard peered over his shoulder to his girlfriend.

"If we need it, but the less hands in the fire, the easier that this is going to be," Harry said, he also knew that if he captured Wormtail, he might be able to get Sirius his fair day in court. The man did deserve justice regardless of how impulsive he was. Then again, he was a Gryffindor, so there you go. The problem was doing all of this to a point where Dumbledore and Fudge would not be able to know what was happening, until it was done.

Fudge was the Minister and Dumbledore was Dumbledore. Still Harry's solicitor had been going over options with him during their correspondence, so he had a general idea of where he was going to go now.

"Keep an eye out for a snake, and if you see it, we have to neutralize it," Harry said. He was going to assume, perhaps wrongly, that the snake known as Nagini was Riddler's familiar and if she was used as a Horcrux, then the connection would be stronger than the normal master-familiar bond.

"I know," Kara said, biting down on her lip. She left a slight impression on it but so far, so good, or so far, no snake.

Harry thought that he had seen a rat and the two of them hovered in the sky, keeping to the shadows. It was all a mission of stealth. It was not something that most teenagers would be capable of but it worked out well.

They did catch a glimpse. The green eyed wizard pried open the window and the two slipped inside. There was dust in the hallway and they tried not to gag because of it.

"Okay, we're getting closer, if I remember correctly, the sitting room is down here," Harry whispered to Kara.

Kara used her X-Ray vision and she could see Wormtail.

"Yeah, he's downstairs alright."

"Be careful, I'm checking for monitoring spells, there might not be any on the outside but on the inside….."

Harry waved his hand and the wall glowed lightly, indicating a positive. Harry knew the moment he opened this door, the spells would go wild.

He would have to disable it and disable it the right way. One wrong move, and he would be on the road to doomsday.

Kara waited anxiously, hands placed on her hips as her heart sped up just a little bit more.

Harry successfully disabled the charms. It was times like this where waiting was the worst thing in the door. With another nudge, the door opened.

Shaking his head, Harry pointed at the floor. Kara got the message loud and clear and they were almost down the stairs.

There was another door and the stairs, which Harry suspected were charmed to collapse the second that anyone stepped foot on them.

"Snake at twelve o'clock," Kara whispered in Harry's ear and the two went back into the shadows. Nagini was on the hunt in the shadows and the super powered couple waited several tense moments to see if she would pass.

When she did, they made their way into the next room, down the shadowed hallway. The chair that Harry once saw from Riddle's vantage point was there.

Wormtail was in the room and Kara lifted her hand up. With one swift shot, she smacked Wormtail in the back of his head, knocking him out.

Harry stepped forward, into the room, in front of Riddle, with a smile on his face.

"What?" Voldemort hissed. "Harry P….."

ZAP!

The Phantom Zone projector was operated by Kara when he was distracted by Harry. He never really got another word out as he faded off into nothingness.

"I would say that's anti-climatic but…"

"No, I'm not going to really complain about not nearly dying, are you?" Harry asked Kara and there was a second where they could hear something hissing from the next room.

Kara picked up the unconscious Wormtail and she and Harry flew through the opened window.

"Guess, it's master getting trapped in the Phantom Zone didn't agree with Riddle," Kara whispered, as Harry made sure Wormtail was unconscious. The last thing they needed was what happened the last time.

As for the Riddle House, it went up in smoke. The Horcruxes had terminated themselves when their master was no longer on the same plane.

Riddle ceased to exist essentially, and given how much he split his soul, Harry had a feeling that any afterlife he had, would not be a pleasant one. Not that he honestly cared.

"You did it, you defeated him," Kara yelled, nearly dropping Wormtail to the ground but Harry slowed his descent with a spell, as Kara threw her arms around him with a nice hug.

"No, I didn't do it, we did it, it was a team effort," Harry said. "It was so easy as well….."

Some might say that it was cheap to defeat Riddle when he was nothing but a soul shade. Honestly, Harry didn't care what they thought.

"Oh, well if you say so but….we actually did it, I can't believe it," Kara said, as she gave Harry a searing kiss, their arms and legs wrapping around each other.

Harry's one obligation to the magical world was gone and he performed a stasis spell to freeze Wormtail's dark mark. Just in the nick of time as well, as Wormtail was about to be the victim of the dark mark bomb that would wipe out all of the remaining Death Eaters on Riddle's demise, his true demise.

Well all of those who had been privileged enough to take the mark anyway. Harry was sure that he had some other supporters who didn't and they would go on with their ignorant lives, blissfully ignorant.

* * *

"He did do magic that very few would dare try, but in the end, that was the magic that ended up screwing him and his disciples over in the worst way," Zatanna said, when Harry and Kara reported back to her. "So….I thought that would be harder….."

"Was just a simple of matter of getting the drop on him," Harry said, closing his eyes. "His Horcruxes went nuclear when the master soul piece had been removed from the equation."

"Not sure how that works, honestly," Zatanna said, but then again, magic was something that defied all common sense and logic.

Kara piped in with a few words of her own. "Well it's magic, if we explained it, it would lose its charm….pardon the pun."

"That was a really bad pun," Harry said and Kara just playfully messed with his hair. She thought that Harry looked wrong with straight hair to begin with, the messier the better as far as she was concerned.

"And his followers….."

"Seems to me like the Ministry is going to be distracted by other concerns, as is Dumbledore," Harry said, the fact that his pet potion master would have dropped dead was not something that Harry mourned in the slightest.

"So, who do you think put your name in for it anyway?"

"Could have been anyone, but I'm sure the person is dead right now," Harry said, with a smile, and Kara curled up onto his lap.

"You know, you'd be a good fit in the League….."

"As much as the invitational sounds enticing, I don't see myself as the hero type oddly enough," Harry said as he smiled. "I have far loftier aims then putting on a colorful costume and chasing down outlandishly dressed villains. Not that I'm saying that the work the League is doing is bad."

"Fair enough," Zatanna said, she could see that a free spirit like Harry would be hard to work together with a team, unless he was running the show.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of fun doing the hero thing, but it's been in my cousin's shadow," Kara said and she smiled. "That can be a looming place to be, and funnily enough, it was supposed to be the other way around, given the age thing, or how it should have been….but you'd understand that better than anyone else, wouldn't you?"

"Completely," Zatanna agreed with a wide smile on her face. There was no doubt about it, her father's shadow was one that loomed rather nicely over her. "But I found my own path and I think that it worked out pretty well."

Kara and Harry had some ideas of what to do next. They'd just have to wait and see how things went after that.

"So, what are two going to do next?"

"We're going to Disneyland," Kara said with a completely straight face and Zatanna gave her a strange look. "What, we can fly or teleport anywhere in the world, why not?"

"Point well taken."

* * *

"They never truly knew me honestly, they had this larger than life legend that they built up in their mind," Harry said and he smiled. "Fairy tales, they were but….."

"You have a chance to become greater than what they even thought you'd be in life," Kara whispered to Harry and Harry smiled.

"I've got a chance, yes," Harry said and the two of them hovered, floating over Great Britain. No doubt there was going to be a lot of chaos, but the Ministry had no idea why. They would never know why. "And I'm going to take it. They were honestly holding me back, you know."

"Oh believe me, I know."

"The shit's going to really hit the fan when you don't show up for class next week," Kara said and she could not get the smug look that Harry had on his face out of her mind. The blonde's eyes flickered onto him just like that. "But you enjoy that, don't you?"

"Hey, I beat their Dark Lord for them….half of them thinks he's dead, anyway, you know, and the other half….well they deserve to think he's alive. Fear never hurt someone. I'm sure that Dumbledore might be shrewd enough to piece together the puzzle."

"Do you think that he'll even tell anyone what they know?" Kara asked.

"Dumbledore likes to keep his cards close to his chest, I'll never know why that man does half of the things that he does," Harry said, as the two took one more lap around. "They can comb the entire world, but they'll never find me. They'll never look me in the eye again. If I don't want to be found, I'll never be found."

"You know, there's no way that I'll let them take you anyway."

"I know," Harry said, as the two did one more lap around the world, just enjoying the flickering of the sights and the sounds all around them. It was a peaceful, beautiful world, and it was amazing. They felt so much peace with that. "But I think that you'd find that I'm extremely capable myself."

"Oh believe me, I know," Kara said, she had her ear out for anything. It was tempting to spy on Dumbledore right now, the risk of them getting caught was amazing.

Then again, Kara was good about not getting caught by anyone, especially Dumbledore. The Hogwarts enchantments were kind of a joke to be honest, but then again most people would try and use magic to break down the walls.

* * *

"Psst, Harry," Kara whispered to him, hovering over his bed in the dead of the night. It was during his first year, actually the night after the Hogwarts school sorting.

"Kara, do you realize how risky this is?" Harry whispered as he put his glasses back on but his four dorm mates were sleeping with each other. "So much for Hogwarts being secure."

Harry cast a handy silencing spell that he found in a book. After Hagrid dropped him back off at the Dursleys, Kara returned and picked him up, with the two of them going shopping. The Dursleys were quite accommodating when they were threatened being flown up to a really high place and left there.

"Well, I heard some kind of security spell…..it's kind of hard to explain really," Kara told him, sitting on Harry's bed, her legs crossed. "So, how are you? I see you got in the Gryffindor house."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, the snoring…I could do without it, really I could. And all they could do at dinner was stare at the scar on my forehead."

"Childish of them really," Kara said, shaking her head, with a smile on her face, placing her hand on his.

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin," Harry said and Kara looked at him strangely. "It wanted to and I considered it but…..there's a few people in the house that don't really give it an accommodating reputation. Actually all of the houses seem to be….well there's something about it that I don't like."

"It's almost like they want to divide you," Kara said and Harry smiled at her.

"Yes, it is," Harry said, as he took out one of his books underneath the covers. "I'm studying beyond what I should…..but I think that I should downplay my intelligence, because…..well I don't think they expect me to be so on the ball."

"Their mistake, you had to downplay your marks in primary school, even if you were wise years beyond your age," Kara said and Harry smiled.

"Apparently, my mother was one of the smartest students that ever went through Hogwarts and my father…..well he wasn't too bad in the brains department either, although lacking in the sense department," Harry said and Kara raised her eyebrow. "You'd be surprised how much Hagrid would spill once he's had a few drinks in him."

"Taking advantage of adults under the influence, I have taught you well," Kara said, smiling as she placed her hand on Harry's. "I'm not…bothering you, am I?"

"No, it feels warm," Harry said with a smile and he shook around. "Have you ever been in a place, where everything felt so….false?"

"I don't know….you think that Hogwarts is not what it seems," Kara whispered to him and there was a few seconds where the two friends stared each other down. "I mean, beyond magic obviously never being what it seems, and all that stuff."

"I'll see, but the Headmaster warned that there was something on the third floor corridor, that lead to a most painful death," Harry said and Kara looked outraged.

"Yeah, that will pique no one's curiosity in anyway," Kara said and then she smiled. "Sooo….do you want to go and see what it is?"

Harry gave her a scandalized look and she laughed. "Joking, just joking, chill out alright."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm sure many people won't be joking," Harry said and there was a nice wind outside. "Classes seem interesting enough but…"

"You don't see them challenging you enough, do they?" Kara asked him and Harry nodded. "Yeah, I get that with my classes at Smallville High as well. I mean, I get my homework done in like three minutes."

"Kryptonian qualifications don't matter on Earth," Harry said and Kara sighed deeply.

"Unfortunately, feels like I wasted all this time, but….never mind, it doesn't seem like a magical education matters in the real world either," Kara said and Harry nodded. "So, you're going to have to go through that hell if you ever want a fallout plan."

"We'll see, maybe I'll have to give Hogwarts a chance….what's the worst that could happen?"

"If I answer that question, I think I'll depress both of us."

* * *

"Three headed dog," Kara whispered to him and Harry nodded.

"Yes, massive, and with far more teeth that could be allowed by law," Harry said, shaking his head. "I want to throttle Ronald Weasley for what he got me into."

"No, no, remember, you have to try and be his friend," Kara said and Harry sighed. "Just don't become the mask, Harry, because I don't want to have to haul you in for deprogramming."

"I had a feeling of dread before I went down there, and then there was Longbottom and Granger…" Harry said, wanting to bang his head against a desk, but Kara stopped him from doing so.

"Conserve those brain cells Harry, it'll put you miles away from everyone else in this place," Kara said.

"Right….anyway Granger is a living breathing tattletale and Longbottom…..the only thing he's lacking is a spine to hold him upright. Alright guy, well better than most other guys in this place."

"Talk about damning someone with faint praise," Kara said to him and Harry smiled. "And as for Granger….."

"Absolutely insufferable…." Harry said to Kara and she raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'd ever say that to her face. Because someone would be a complete idiot without any sense of tact to say that in her face when she doesn't have any self esteem whatsoever. Why do you think that she buries herself in books? So she doesn't have to face a world that has stomped on her before…..I think she has pressure from someone, whether it's herself or one of her parents, to be the very best at what she does and not accept the rest."

"Wow she's got…..well she's got things she needs to work out," Kara said and Harry raised an eyebrow towards her. "You seem rather annoyed by her."

"Well not necessarily annoyed, but I kind of understand where she's coming from," Harry told her. "People like that, they don't really get too far. I read all of the books on magical culture, and I know that she's putting herself in a very small box that she won't get out of…at all."

"You are wise beyond your years," Kara whispered to him and Harry smiled.

"Well….it's not just that….have you ever had a strange feeling of Deja-Vu?" Harry asked Kara and she pondered on that fact for a few seconds. "Because it just feels….."

"Someone's coming," Kara whispered. "I'll talk to you later, keep writing, and I'll be here when I can."

Harry was very annoyed about who was there and he slipped into the corner, just in time to miss, Mrs. Norris who had showed up.

* * *

"We never finished that conversation, did we?" Kara asked and Harry raised his eyebrow. "I mean, it never had a chance to come up, three years ago."

"You mean the conversation about Deja-Vu?" Harry asked her and Kara frowned.

"Exactly, I mean, I'm sure we should have gotten back to it eventually but….."

They heard something and once again, that conversation would have to weight, as they heard broomsticks approach from behind them. The two teenagers waited to see what was happening.

"Stop where you are, you're under arrest for the abduction of Harry Potter!"

' _Oh for fuck's sake,'_ Harry and Kara thought both at the same exact time.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No Garden Gnomes Were Harmed In the Production of This Chapter.**

* * *

 

Kara wished that she could be surprised but honestly, quite frankly, she wasn't surprised. Disappointed that they would do something this stupid, perhaps, but really not surprised. After all her and Harry talked about, being this surprised was very low on their list of probable reactions.

"They're….they're that stupid?" Kara asked Harry and the green eyed wizard nodded for a few seconds.

"Yes, they are that stupid."

"Stand down and no one needs to get hurt," the lead Auror said and Harry sighed.

"I could say the same thing about you, there's no need for you to get hurt," Harry replied to the blonde and the blonde placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you have a minute to leave or…" Kara said and she dodged an attempted stunning spell. Anger flowed through her eyes. "Okay, screw subtly."

Kara launched heat vision from her eyes and burned the wand in the hand of the wizard to a crisp. She stopped herself from completely burning his hand, although there were blisters.

"Oh, what did you do?" the Auror yelled and Harry knocked two of them off of their brooms.

They fell down to the ground, and taking pity on them, Harry slowed their descent. Magic could cause people to survive an amazing fall but at the same time, Harry doubted that he would want to tempt fate.

"Mr. Potter, it's going to be alright, you…"

Harry waved his hand and the Ministry idiot was wrapped up with several cords, falling down from the broom.

"Well so much for getting out of her discretely," Kara said, she wanted to throttle them for what they've done to her and Harry.

"Keep your cool, I've got an idea," Harry said and Kara sighed, before she calmed down just a little bit.

"Okay, keeping cool, I'm keeping cool," Kara said, given that there were at least three Ministry blunders that she could count off the top of her head regarding Harry, she was not in a happy mood regarding them.

Harry sent several bright lights, blinding them, and he grabbed Kara around the arm.

"Let's go!" Harry yelled and Kara didn't need to be have to told twice. Both of them shot through the air like a cannon, going completely far.

Kara could feel her heart quicken and she decided to make any attempt to follow them more harder. Three more diversion spells, followed by super breath should have done the thing nicely.

"Dumbledore, just had to go there, didn't he?" Harry asked Kara and Kara sighed, as the two teenagers continued to fly.

"I think we lost them," Kara said, and she looked at Harry. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine, you?"

"Fine, but those idiots….I don't expect them to listen to reason," Kara said with a smile on her face. "Are you going to go back to get the rest of your gold?"

"You know, I'm going to have to find a way back to drop off Pettigrew, as well, because I do want to get Sirius his trial," Harry said, holding the unbreakable cage with Pettigrew inside. The rat snoozed on, blissfully unaware that he was getting caught.

"Maybe you could just portal inside the Ministry of Magic?" Kara asked and Harry smiled.

"That's a good idea, but finding someone who is trustworthy in there, because I don't want to be detained until Dumbledore came back," Harry said and he decided that it was time for drastic action. "I'm going to have to make my move now, and I know what to do. I just hope that we can get this done without Dumbledore finding out."

"You think that he might use Sirius for leverage?"

"I think that he might," Harry said. He was pretty sure that Sirius wasn't as loyal to Dumbledore, as Lupin and many others were. That being said, he could not risk being caught.

He sketched something on a piece of paper.

**Are you in?**

Harry waited for the answer, seconds turned to minutes, but then there was an answer.

**What in the name of Morgana happened?**

Harry smiled as he wrote back.

**Well, it's like this, I decided to leave Hogwarts early, because I had it up to here with this stupid tournament that I didn't sign up to.**

Kara and Harry both watched in anticipation for the response.

**Figured as much, I hope that you know what you're doing. Dumbledore won't give this up with a fight. Especially that he thinks that Kara is some Super powered kidnapper who has subverted you over to her wicked way of thinking.**

"For the love of…" Kara said and Harry tightened his arm around her and scrawled on the paper once again.

**Trust me when I say that the Ministry got the drop on us, that will never happen again. We're going someone secure where their foolish wand waving and silly incantations won't even touch us.**

The person on the other end of the paper link stopped.

**Trust me, once you're outside of Europe, the ICW can't even touch you. For an International Governing body, it's amazing how ninety five percent of their countries are located in Europe.**

Harry wrote back without missing a beat.

**We both know that they only do that to make themselves come across as more important.**

Harry decided to add his next point.

**I have Pettigrew…..how can we get him into the Ministry without Fudge or Dumbledore finding out about it? Actually, come to think about it, can I get him into the Ministry without Fudge and Dumbledore finding out?**

There was another long pause and she responded carefully.

**I'm working on it, don't panic, please stand by.**

Harry was standing right then and he waited to see what would happen. He and Kara made their way to the Potter Estate in Smallville, where they would crash for a couple of hours. He would have to thank Lana for giving him the run of the place the next time he saw her, although to be fair, he technically owned it.

**I'll be back in an hour.**

Harry and Kara started a fire and got some hot chocolate, as they sat around. It was like a winter blunderland in Kansas tonight.

"So, I'm number one with a….well wizards don't use bullets, so that joke doesn't work," Kara said, chewing on her lip, as she drank the hot chocolate slowly. The blonde crossed her legs, wiggling her foot in time with the music that was playing.

"Well, it's good to be wanted, not like that," Harry said.

"They won't rest until they have you back," Kara said and Harry smiled.

"You remember the one thing we talked about…"

"We've talked about many things, so could you please stand to be a bit more specific?" Kara asked Harry and the green eyed wizard smiled as he elaborated. Pettigrew was now on the table in his cage, still out like a light. As far as he was concerned, no time was past.

"Well….remember what happened after my first year….."

"Besides the fact that I wanted to kill the Dursleys and Dumbledore and the Ministry," Kara said, as she drained her cup of hot chocolate, sitting it down on the table.

* * *

Harry snuck outside of the Burrow. If he had just waited another day, Kara would have rescued him anyway and likely would have fitted the bars on his window around Vernon Dursley's fat head like a noose. The thought made him smile.

A blonde haired blur glomped him from behind.

"Harry….so…so….sorry….I was…..well I was on board an alien space ship," Kara said and Harry blinked. "Yeah, there is this nutcase computer, who…..you remember me telling you about the lost city of Kandor? How it disappeared one day?"

"Yes, I remember you telling me about that," Harry confirmed and he could not believe it, he saw a wide grin on Kara's face. "You mean…..you mean to tell me that…"

"Yeah it wasn't as disappeared as I thought that it was, or rather anyone thought it was," Kara said, sighing. She was bouncing up and down and smiled, as she saw Harry watching her a little bit more intently than he might have a year ago. "But…..never mind, Kal-El, he has the bottled city in the Fortress, and….there are people still alive inside that….including my mother."

"Well, that's great," Harry said, sounding happy for his friend. The blonde nodded happily, placing her hand on his. "But….."

"Oh, they're still shrunk in the city," Kara said, leaning back against the Burrow. The Weasleys were still asleep. Kara kept her voice down, reminding herself that there would be a lot of uneasy questions if anyone caught her. "But my cousin is looking for a way to safely restore them and…"

"Well I'm sure that he'll do a great job, with his Fortress," Harry said and Kara smiled.

"I'd take you there sometime, it's an amazing place, maybe when he's not around though because….well he doesn't know about you," Kara said and Harry hung his head.

"What are you ashamed of me?"

Kara suddenly looked like a deer in the headlights, looking at her. The blonde stared him down.

"No but you see….." Kara said and she could see Harry smiling. That caused her to be even more gobsmacked than normal. "Oh, oh, I see, you have finally developed the ability to joke."

"Yeah," Harry said with a laugh. "Oh the look on your face."

"I'll show you the look on my face," Kara said, tackling Harry into the ground and she began to tickle his ribs. He returned fire.

Kara froze, the fact that Harry was on top of her, well that introduced sensations that she was not used to feeling. Harry's hand was underneath her breast, for a split second, and he pulled away.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked, he had no idea how it felt so good to be on top of Kara, it just did.

"No…nothing wrong, nothing at all," Kara said, with a long breath out of her body, as she got up to her feet. Ignoring the warmth between her thighs, and the fact that Harry was looking more mature for his age than she expected, she decided to switch tactics. "So, what are those things?"

Kara pointed to the potato like creature and Harry smiled.

"That, my dear Kara, is a garden gnome," Harry said and Kara looked at them.

"They look like ugly deformed potatoes," Kara said, looking at them. "I guess that's one of the things where Earth mythology got wrong."

"Yes….just de-gnomed the garden not even yesterday, and they're back with a vengeance," Harry said with a smile.

"De-gnome?" Kara asked as she looked at it. Her eyebrow was raised and curiosity brimmed through said eyes.

"Yeah you pick up the gnome and you chuck it out of the garden, but don't feel sorry for them, because they bite," Harry warned her and to demonstrate, Harry bent down. He picked up the gnome and hurled out over the fence, to its doom.

"Oh….and who says there isn't any excitement in the Wizarding World," Kara said, bouncing up and down, once again her tight shirt getting a bit tighter. She cleared her throat and picked up one of the lawn gnomes, with good grace and gave it a good toss.

The garden gnome flew high into the air, up, up and away, and reached space orbit.

"Congratulations Kara, you've just been the first person to send a garden gnome into orbit."

Kara smiled. "Well hopefully it can breathe in space."

"What do you think that the garden gnome is secretly Batman?"

"You never know," Kara said, as she launched another garden gnome up into the air, although with a lot less spirit than the first one.

* * *

"Kandor has been restored, and it has been transported to another planet, where the Kandorians are going to flourish under their new society," Kara said and Harry looked at her. "My mother, would like to meet you."

"Should I be worried?" Harry asked and Kara shook her head.

"No, she's just curious, I'm sure that she'd love you, me and her are very similar," Kara said with a smile. "I don't know what she saw in my father but…he's long gone. He got himself blown up with his stupid mining operations. Of course, that also contributed to the decay of the planet."

"Well love is blind," Harry said and Kara smiled.

"That's for sure sometimes," Kara said but then she stopped. "Wait a minute…..are you suggesting….what I'm thinking that you're suggesting?"

"If you think that I'm suggesting that we go live on New Krypton, then yes, I am," Harry told her and the blonde smiled, stroking her hair thoughtfully.

"You know, it might not be the worst idea," Kara said after a brief thought. "The Kandorians need all of the help that they can live to rebuild and…..let's face it, I think that you'd fit it well there."

"You really think that, don't you?"

"No, I don't think that," Kara said and she smiled. "I know that."

Kara smiled at him but then she brought things around to something that they were discussing earlier. "We were having another conversation before we got so rudely interrupted, you know."

"The Deja-Vu thing?" Harry asked her and the blonde smiled. "I don't know, if it's past lives, reincarnation, or just some weird quirk of magic, but there are sometimes where I think that I've been somewhere and done something before and it's just weird."

"Sure you might not be one of those seers?" Kara asked and Harry shook his head.

"I can't predict anything for anyone else but there was this sense of foreboding that I got when the Goblet of Fire was brought out, and it kept on going," Harry said. "It was these weird senses that weren't completely clear. It was almost like I was being sent a message. Nothing to do with the scar that was on my head, at least I don't think."

"Well…..it might be useful if you can figure out what it means," she replied and Harry smiled at her. "Long time coming, I know."

"Yes, it's weird…..then again with magic, it could be normal," Harry said, as he fixed him and Kara another cup of hot chocolate. Harry waited for his answer, the blonde waiting just as anxiously as he did.

"It could be normal…"

"It could be really screwy," Harry said and Kara chimed in.

"Or it could be some kind of combination of both?"

Harry and Kara could hear the people sparkle to life and this was the answer that both of them were waiting for.

**Bring Pettigrew to Godric's Hallow in twenty minutes. I've got a Portkey, I'll take him straight to Amelia Bones. I got the authorization to do this from her, it will be done before Fudge and Dumbledore had their morning tea. Might want to fabricate a sighting or two of you two, so you can throw the Ministry idiots off this trail.**

Harry and Kara smiled, they figure out their next step.

* * *

Harry and Kara returned to Smallville, they had been sighted in Hogmeade briefly, very briefly as it turned out. It was enough to let them know that they might be in the United Kingdom.

"Okay with any luck, Sirius will be out, and Pettigrew will not have his soul," Harry said and Kara smiled.

"Fate worse than death that one," Kara suggested and Harry smirked but then stopped. His eyes widened as he saw something, a spark of light over Smallville. "Har….what is it?"

"I just…..well…..I'm not sure," Harry said and Kara was thrown off because her mate was thrown off. It was hard for her to focus when Harry was in such a weird state of mind.

"What aren't you sure?" Kara asked and she grabbed Harry around the arm to get his attention. It was firm but at the same time gentle. "Harry….hello Harry…earth to Harry, come in…"

"Did you ever think that there was an answer to something that was right underneath your fingers?" Harry asked and the blonde blinked at him.

"Yeah but….."

"I feel something," Harry said, flying forward towards the cave and Kara tried to keep up with Harry but he was going further from her.

"Harry, slow down, please," Kara said, balling her fists to her side in frustration. "Is this….is this one of those Deja-Vu feelings?"

"Yes, it's one of those Deja-Vu feelings, but it's stronger than ever before, I'm sure that I'm going to find something here, anything here, right in these caves," Harry said and Kara stopped along with Harry.

"What?" Kara asked and the green eyed wizard looked at her. "Are you having…"

"No, I'm not having second thoughts, if that is what you're asking.

There were rocks at the edge of the cave, in fact it looked like it caved in. Kara pushed the rocks, but she could not bend and break the rocks. The blonde looked at him and Harry told her calmly.

"Stand back."

Kara stood back, floating backwards, and Harry placed his hands on the wall. The symbols glowed to light and the rocks shifted, to allow them an entrance.

Harry stepped forward, with Kara following him. The blonde wondered where he was going.

"There," Harry said, as he saw a black box lying in the middle of a set of rocks in the cave. The green eyed wizard stepped forward and Kara looked rigid, she looked nervous.

"Um Harry….." Kara whispered.

"It's going to be okay, I swear," Harry said and Kara looked nervous. That was not a normal look for her but Harry picked up the box and held it in his hands.

The box vibrated within his hands and the symbol on the box glowed. There was an upside down triangle, along with a circle and two dashes through it.

"I…..I vaguely remember that symbol, I've seen it somewhere," Kara whispered.

"We both have, I think."

* * *

"Is it right that you've never been taken to visit your parents?" Kara asked, as she was practically fuming. "You pretty much had to research where they're buried…..shouldn't that be first hand knowledge?"

"I'm beginning to think that they don't tell me a lot of things," Harry said and Kara shook her head.

"Just beginning to think…"

"Actually….I've known that since about ten seconds after I found out that I was a wizard," Harry admitted and Kara looked at the headstone.

"That's an interesting symbol, seems almost like a Kryptonian crest," Kara said and she pointed to the symbol. "I'm sure it isn't, but….it sure looks like it."

"I can't believe that your symbol was really a crest but I guess that it does work out well for Superman and Supergirl…"

"The Superman thing is all on Lois, and the Supergirl thing as well," Kara said, throwing her hair back. "If I had my way, I would be called Flamebird, but the Supergirl name stuck."

"But you are a Supergirl," Harry said, and Kara smiled at him. "And you wear the "S" better than your cousin does."

Kara blinked, she did wonder where Harry had a sense of humor.

"Oh, you've been staring at my "S", Harry?" Kara asked and there was a moment where he smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"I do know what that means, Kara," Harry said and Kara grinned.

"I've done a good job at corrupting you."

* * *

"So….shall we do it," Harry said and Kara nodded.

"On three, I guess."

Harry touched the box and a blinding light appeared around him. A few crystals popped out of the box and a young man with messy black hair and green eyes, with a lightning bolt scar appeared out of the box.

"Hello, younger me. I guess you're about ready to put it together. I should have figured that you would be nosy enough to do so."

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Was Harry about to find out any answers or even more mind boggling questions? He supposed that there was only one way to find out. He was fully aware of Kara's glowing, but kind of confused eyes locked onto him. It took mere seconds to spit out what she needed to say.

"Past you….future you….what's going on," Kara said and then it hit her over the head with all the subtly of a sledgehammer. She and Harry focused their attention to the box. "Are you….a time traveler of some sort?"

"News to me if I was," Harry said and Kara opened her mouth but the older version of Harry cut him completely off.

"I'm sure you have a million questions, but I don't have a million answers, in fact I'm not sure how much the particularities of this work," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter…..you're Harry Potter. We've lived some of the same lives, but I'm from an alternate timeline where a lot has changed. In fact, I was put in the Triwizard Tournament and I think we can pinpoint that as the point where my life went downhill from there. Riddle came back to life, good people died, bad people somehow lived, it was chaos and insanity. But you already could figure that out. It's my hope that if you reached this point, Riddle is gone."

"He is," Harry replied, staring at Harry. "But how….."

"Nineteen years after the defeat of Voldemort, I realized one day that I had been living a mediocre life, I had a job that paid well, a decent family, but things could be better," Harry said and the green eyed wizard opened his mouth. "And things could be a lot better for the people who were around me who suffered."

"Suffered….."

"Let's just say that the world fell into further decay after Voldemort was defeated, because they began to rely on me as a crutch to solve their problems," older Harry said. "It was to the point where I would have lost all of my hair and if I didn't lose any, it would be completely white. But thankfully, magic prevents that."

Kara and Harry exchanged smirks, there was very few things magic could do, other than give certain people working common sense. Such appeared to be life however.

"I sent my experiences back in this box, where I hoped my mother would touch, because we had to get our naturally curiosity from somewhere, didn't we?" older Harry asked. "You wouldn't get a full set of my memories, because obviously that could destroy your mind. However, you got an intelligence and a maturity far beyond your age and a subconscious sense that you had outgrown the wonderful world of magic. Much sooner that I did, and it's time to let them swim with the sharks and get eaten by them. You could go back, but they will continue to take them for granted. I realized this too late in life. By the time I send this off, I'll cease to exist, and for all intents and purposes, the universe I came from will. I am what we call a lynchpin."

Harry the elder elaborated.

"That's what we call someone who holds a universe together, technically speaking the universe exists around them and their existence, even if it is thousands of years old," older Harry explained. "I'm skeptical about it, but if true…..well it's not like anyone has to worry about or mourn my death. I hope that you would have a more fulfilling life than mine. Perhaps you already found someone, perhaps many somebodies in the future to share your life with in the future."

"Don't worry, I have," Harry said and Kara raised her eyebrow, the smile never once leaving her face. She nudged her mate quite playfully.

"You do realize that this is a recording, don't you?" Kara asked Harry.

"I realize that this is a recording," Harry said in agreement and Kara blinked, before she broke out into a loud round of laughter. "Did you really think that I was talking to a real life recording of myself?"

"Well….you can't blame a girl for thinking that," Kara said, shrugging her shoulders, holding onto Harry. "So, that's quite a lot to take in, isn't it? Harry? Harry?"

"I'm taking in, I'll let you know how much it is….."

Kara pressed Harry against the wall of the cave and her soft lips planted onto his. The blonde roamed Harry's body and smiled at him, pulling away from him.

"It doesn't change a damn thing, in fact, it puts everything in perspective…"

"I think that I should take future Harry's advice and stay as far away from that world as I can," Harry said and Kara smiled. "With any luck, they'll get bored of me…..and find someone else to rally behind. At least I hope so, I have far bigger plans in mind."

The Wizarding World had this attitude against outsiders that Harry didn't like and he doubted that they would approve of someone like Kara. So therefore, he knew what he was going to do.

"Just like the first time I met you, I think that we have a lot to do," Kara said, brushing her fingers through the top of his hair. "So…..I wondered what happened…"

"You do realize that a lot has changed since Riddle is now out of the picture."

"Duh," Kara said, and she laughed. "He's…..well he's nowhere without his little anchors and now we're free…"

"If Dumbledore is still around, we'll never be free," Harry said to the blonde. "You know, I think it might be worth it to take an extended vacation to New Krypton…you know, until some of the heat dies down."

"If you're not on the planet for a while, people might assume that you're dead," Kara said and Harry smiled.

"Which is about what I planned to do," Harry said, placing his hands on the small of Kara's back.

"Harry…..let's fly back, and we can…..well…"

Harry smiled, he recalled the first time and how special it was. His mind flashed back to the summer after his second year, right on his thirteenth birthday.

* * *

Harry wondered why Hagrid would think that a Biting Book was a good idea….hopefully he didn't have another pet. Oh for the love of all things that holy, Fluffy, Aragog, and Norbert was bad enough.

He wondered how Hagrid would top that. Actually I feared how Hagrid was going top that.

"Psst…"

Harry turned around and saw Kara hovering in his window. It was a welcomed sight. She was dressed in a top red top that strained over her breasts, which Harry was noticing a lot more over the past couple of months. A lot more and his eyes went through her flat tummy, which showed a delicious amount of flesh. She wore a jean skirt and a black jacket. Her luscious legs appealed to him, with the thigh high boots.

"Happy birthday," Kara said to him.

"I was wondering if…"

"I'd be a really awful person if I'd forget," Kara told him with a long smile on her face. The green eyed wizard walked towards her and embraced his friend. "So, do you want to get away from this place for a while?"

"Dursleys don't notice when I'm gone, so yeah," Harry said and he stepped out of the window sill and into Kara's arms. "I noticed something weird the other day…."

"Define weird," Kara said, lifting her hand up and Harry decided to define weird to the best of his abilities.

"Well, would this define as weird?" Harry asked and he slipped from Kara's grip, which nearly gave her a heart attack.

"HARRY!" Kara yelled as she saw Harry slip out of her arms and he hovered in the air. The blonde saw him flying in the air. "You….you….."

Harry floated into Kara's arms and he smiled. The blonde shook her head.

"That wasn't funny," Kara said, when she finally regained her breath and she could see the wide grin on Harry's face. "You're….you're…"

"Sorry Kara, I just wanted to surprise you," Harry said and Kara held her in tightly to him.

"So, I guess you have limited flight capabilities after all," Kara said, as the two of them flew off at the pace of a speeding bullet. Kara held onto Harry, as she wanted to get to this sooner than later. She felt the energies coming from him and knew it was time.

"Yes, It was after the Chamber of Secrets…"

"So you think the Phoenix tears made you fly?" Kara asked and Harry smiled.

"Among other things, among other things," Harry said and Kara opened the windows, allowing her and Harry to enter the building. The blonde's smile got even brighter as she sat him down. "So what are we doing here?"

"I'm here to give you your birthday present….."

"You really didn't…"

Kara placed her fingers on Harry's lips. Harry paused, he felt a flush of power coming through his body at the touch.

"Well, I didn't have to do anything," Kara said and a pretty smile went over her face. The sixteen year old Kryptonian female leaned in and she practically whispered in Harry's ear. "I wanted you and I know that you want to as well…."

"I feel….."

"Power, you feel some power, power that's wonderful, don't you?" Kara asked him and Harry smiled at her. "And you really feel that wonderful power through your body."

"Yes, it's great," Harry said and Kara placed her hands on Harry's shoulders, staring in his eyes with a smoldering look and an even deeper smoldering grin. She licked the side of her lips and leaned in towards him.

"Yes, I'm sure that it's great," Kara whispered in his ear and she leaned towards him. "You've always been handsome and I want to stake my claim before any of them….get their hands on you."

"They're no competition for you, Kara," Harry told her and the blonde smiled.

"I'm glad, I'm really glad, and thank you," Kara said and she leaned forward.

Kara had never kissed anyone quite like this before and she felt a pit of electricity flow through her stomach. She half straddled Harry, leaning in for the kiss,

Harry returned the kiss, opening his mouth to allow her tongue enter his mouth. He could feel something happen and his pants got tighter. Kara pressed against his crotch and his eyes were widening as she pressed her lips onto her.

His hands roamed dangerously close underneath her skirt, but her heated skin begged to be touched, caressed. The blonde grinded her skirt covered crotch against him.

"Oh…..that feels good," Kara said and she pulled back. "Someone's excited for his birthday present, isn't he?"

Harry opened his mouth but Kara placed his hand on his crotch and squeezed it.

"It's perfectly nature Harry, shows that you're healthy," Kara said with a smoldering smile. "Would you like me to play with it a little bit?"

"I….."

"Did you play with it before me?" Kara asked and she unzipped his pants, which caused Harry to jump in her hand. The blonde stroked her thumb over him and Harry closed his eyes, breathing slightly. The green eyed wizard could feel her touch. "Don't worry, I'll give you relief and you can return the favor. Touch me in any way you want, I'm sure it can be exciting."

Kara could see him and he was a healthy size. When he was completely grown, he would be even better and that caused Kara to get wetter. Her body was about ready to explode and her nerve endings were on fire.

"Oh, I got to taste this, I'm hungry," Kara said and she wrapped her lips around him.

Harry nearly thought that he died and went to heaven. Heaven was her mouth wrapped around him and bringing herself all the way down onto him. The powerful suction nearly caused him to lose it.

"Oh….I feel….."

Kara placed her fingers firmly on the base, she wanted to savor this moment as much that she could. He grabbed firmly onto her head and was getting into this as much as she was. Her nipples poked out against her top and Harry squeezed them through her top.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck," Harry grunted, feeling Kara's hot mouth wrapped around his length. He could feel himself throb and her hand reached down to squeeze him.

The best ten minutes of Harry's life concluded with an explosion of hot fluid going into Kara's mouth. The blonde slurped it up.

"Oh, that tasted far better than I thought," Kara whispered and Harry smiled as she licked her lips. "Not that I thought it would taste bad but…..oh that feels good, I want you, please eat me."

Kara tore off her skirt and pulled her panties down, exposing her box. Harry nearly got weak being up so close to him and her pink lips beckoned to him.

"Just lick Harry, trust your instincts," Kara begged, as she played with her nipples through her shirt.

Harry placed his tongue on the edge of her lips and stuck it deep into her pussy. The blonde raised her hips, closing her eyes, biting down on her lip. His tongue continued to go into her, working into her pussy lips.

"Oh, that's good Harry, really good," Kara moaned as he started to lick her. She was glad that he was doing this so far, it was driving her completely wild. Her hips lifted up and Harry's tongue tasted her, grabbing her hips. His tongue kept driving savory center.

Harry's tongue started to vibrate in her and Kara nearly screamed so loudly that she broke the sound barrier.

"Did I hurt you….."

"Fuck no, keep doing it, oh keep doing that, please for the love of Rao, keep doing that," the blonde whined with her legs wrapping around the side of his head. Kara whimpered in pleasure with Harry delving his tongue deep into her sweet savory center. "Fuck me, oh fuck me with that tongue."

Kara could get extremely, extremely vocal, and the wizard pushed him into her body. The blonde arched her hips up and met his probes. She wondered how good he would be with other parts of his body.

Her juices spilled out onto his face, coating his cheeks and forehead.

"Oooh, I wonder how I taste," Kara whispered and she slowly wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts against the side of his face as she licked the nectar off of it.

"You're a dirty girl….."

"Well you're a dirty boy, getting hard," Kara said, smiling that Harry had the body of a normal seventeen year old human male, even though the illusion spells made him look a lot more different than he was. "And you're hard, and you need some relief. And I know one way to give it to you, my love."

Kara pushed herself on Harry's lap and allowed his hard length to slip inside her. Her soft thighs enveloped him and Harry placed his hands on the small of her back. She worked her tight center down onto him.

Harry tipped her back and removed her shirt, finally exposing her breasts. They were completely beautiful and it got Harry harder. He held onto her hips and allowed his natural instincts.

"Oh harder, remember I'm not made of glass," Kara whispered and Harry pushed himself into her, causing her virginity to give way. She could feel a burst of power through her loins. A normal human would break his cock off in her but she figured out a long time ago that Harry was far from normal.

The fact that Harry was fucking a girl that would squeeze a normal guy's member into paste was getting him even harder. His hands gripped her hips as he sawed down onto her. Kara pumped her hips up towards him and Harry ran his hands all over the back of her hair, leaning down, and kissing and sucking her breasts.

"Oh play with my tits, they're yours, they belong to you, they belong to you!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs as she pumped her hips up towards him, squeezing his member, and the blonde worked his member between his hardness between her thighs.

Kara turned him over and she grinned, pinning Harry down.

"Now, I have you," Kara whispered and Harry squeezed her breasts. This caused her to tighten around him and he speared into her.

"We'll see, you practically jumped me, we'll see who has who," Harry grunted, working his length into her tight body and Kara closed her eyes, her tight walls clamping around his tool as he continued to pump his way into her body. Several thrusts caused her to nearly explode in pleasure.

"Yes, we'll see, we'll see," Kara whined as she pushed herself up and down. She bounced and Harry buried his face between the valley of her cleavage.

She thought that he would break.

"Oh, please Harry, I need you, harder, I'm so wet," Kara whined, as he speared into her with ease.

"I guess your super powers make you super horny as well," Harry said, grabbing Kara's nipples firmly and twisting them. That caused her to throw her head back and scream at the top of your lungs. "Oh, I don't think you like that, I'm not going to do that any more."

"What….of course I like that, of course I like that," Kara whined, as she could feel the jolts of power hitting her nipples.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Kara moaned as her young lover pushed his member into her. The blonde clamped down onto her and he had her on her back suddenly. How, she didn't really care, other that she knew that she did. His length penetrated her hot center time and time again. The blonde whimpered as he was about to go deeper into her than she ever felt anything before.

Harry spilled his juices into her body and Kara's hips thrust up, taking his length deep into her. He spilled his essence into her body, his balls spilling their fluids into her tight body.

"How was that?" Harry asked and Kara whimpered, as she held onto him. She grinded on him, trying to get him hard enough to pump him. "You didn't have enough?"

"No, never, never with you, in me, deeper, please," Kara breathed heavily and her blue eyes screwed shut as she panted heavily.

* * *

The two were down on the bed from their latest series of escapades in the present time. Kara had her wrists bound, it did seem with each passing time, Harry got a bit more ambitious with each passing time. A trait that she encouraged every step of the way.

"I wonder how much further we can take this," Kara said with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, how far do you want to take this?" Harry asked her and he brought the blonde into his embrace tightly. She snuggled against his shoulder.

"Well, get back to me later, and we're both going to figure it out," Kara said, resting her head lightly on her lover's shoulder. "So, we agree, in the morning, it's off to New Krypton."

"Providing nothing pressing comes up," Harry said and he saw the piece of parchment coming to life. He figured that this was coming.

**Sirius has been cleared. The shit is going to hit the fan come the morning. I'd be as far out of dodge, especially when Dumbledore finds out what happened. Just a word of warning. Your gold will be safe, the goblins won't cave in, so no need to worry about that. And I know you have enough until it blows over.**

Harry thought that he would write Dumbledore a letter and send it to him, if he could not spell it out in any plainer and any clearer language, then perhaps Dumbledore was beyond help.

Then again some people in the Wizarding World seem to be unfortunately dense. Harry hated to point those fingers at anyone but that was the entire truth of the matter.

Good thing that he had a perfect transport system that would get the letter in Dumbledore's hands. Harry and Kara changed with a pair of pops.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had a restless night, worried about Harry Potter. The poor child must be out of his mind, with fear, at that devious older girl kidnapping her. Some of his Muggleborn contacts in the Order had filled him in on the mysterious Supergirl.

She was some kind of alien for another planet. Or so that was the story, Dumbledore didn't believe it. He didn't think that there were life on other worlds, the very thought seemed to be inconceivable. And now Harry was off with this woman.

Dumbledore sighed, this was going to be a long haul. The Goblet of Fire incident was something that had put him under a lot of fire but he smoothed it over. He had a pretty good idea what was going on but he had to let it play out, so he could lure Tom out into the open. Harry would understand, Albus knew he would if he was in Harry's position.

He opened up the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. There was a brief blurb about the missing Rita Skeeter that Dumbledore's eyes passed over quickly. The elder wizard looked over everything and he saw the front page headline. After a mostly sleepless night, he was sure that his mind must have malfunctioned a little bit.

Sirius Black had been cleared of all crimes and had been declared a free man. Along with given a handsome payment. The goblins had agreed to take the money out of Dumbledore's vault.

Wait, what?

The goblins had agreed to take the money out of Dumbledore's vault to compensate Sirius for his twelve years in Azkaban and the severe mental duress.

"Gringotts bank."

Dumbledore stepped into the fire and appeared in the front entrance of the bank. The Dumbledore family was rather well off, not among the top ten wealthiest families but still kind of well off.

"May I help you?" a surly looking goblin asked, peering at Dumbledore with its beady little eyes.

"Yes, you may help me, I was wondering….."

"You were wondering if you read the paper right, well yes, you did get gold taken out of your bank to compensate for Black, because it was your evidence who landed him in Azkaban in the first place," the goblin said, as he took great pleasure in giving Dumbledore the bad news. The Headmaster stood there, mouth sort of agape. The goblin chuckled. "Humans lack the proper amount of decorum, don't they?"

"Yes, they do," the female goblin said behind the desk. "But what would you expect from someone who tried to keep their hero from his heritage? Goblins might be capable of cruelty, but they appreciate their heroes. But humans lack that empathy."

"Now, what are you….."

"Unless you have business with the bank," the goblin said as he looked at Dumbledore quite nastily. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You don't have business with the bank, do you?"

Dumbledore said nothing, he would have to get the Wizengamot involved because the goblins overstepped their bounds. In fact, Amelia Bones didn't see fit to inform him that she was conducting a trial or had Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew had already been executed for his crimes before he had his morning tea. Surely there would have been better ways.

Albus left the bank, his tail tucked between his legs. He returned and decided to pay a trip to Severus Snape's office.

"Severus, Severus….."

"Albus, come quick!" Minerva yelled and Dumbledore turned around so fast that he nearly sustained whiplash. "Mad-Eye Moody has been found dead in his office, but he's also unconscious in his own trunk!"

Not much shocked Dumbledore anymore but that did. He kept knocking on Severus's door but there was no answer.

He forced it open and saw the body of Severus Snape, hunched over the table, dead. And there was signs that he had been that way for a very long time.

An owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Dumbledore's head. The owl flew off, joining his mate, or so it appeared, almost like he was cackling at Dumbledore.

The letter was addressed to Dumbledore, from Harry Potter.

The Muggles had a saying that when it rained, it poured, and Dumbledore was getting that feeling, as another letter was sent to him, from the office of Tonks, Davis, and Jones.

It was a lawsuit against him for child endangerment. The families of the petrified students, along with the two elder Weasley brothers got involved in this one, and had slapped Dumbledore with a suit that would drain what little gold that Sirius Black didn't.

There was only one person who knew enough about the Muggle World and had the connections to pull something like that in the Wizarding World and not have it laughed out of every court.

The letter from Harry remained unopened but the question remained, where in the world was Harry Potter?

If only Albus Dumbledore knew.

**To Be Concluded in the Final Chapter.**

_So, I trust that I won't have to give a lecture about how it's up to the discretion of the author when a fanfiction ends. Or that I said that this would be a shorter story and this was exactly how it was planned to play out, in this many chapters when I first outlined this two years ago.  
_

_That being said, I'm not ruling out more chapters being tacked on at a later date(a very later date, like months and months from now), but a full blown sequel is unlikely. Not telling you when though, because it will be a pleasant surprise when it happens, if it happens._

_Although I don't do sequels any more, with the new season format for stories, and how I won't be dividing up stories into separate books anymore(with the exception of Chronicles and Ascension who are grandfathered in). But that's a complex process that I shan't go into right now._


	8. Chapter 8

The world, at least the magical one, would be talking about where Harry Potter left for years to come. Not that Harry would be around for those years to come to be honest. He had to be honest, he was glad that he was finally free.

Should he have done this years ago? Actually he thought about it but now, with the Triwizard Tournament, he could leave Hogwarts, with no legal jurisdiction to go there. Once this died down, he could go and get his NEWTs under an assumed name. He doubted very much that he would use them, but he wanted to have them to have them, if that made any sense.

"I hope Dumbledore liked your last gift," Kara said as she snickered. The two of them made their way to the edge of the Fortress of Solitude. "He won't ever forget you until his dying day."

"He has a lot more to worry about, and just think, he could have avoided this, if he had just did his job," Harry said. "He's going to lose every single knut to his name…"

"And to think, he didn't even tell the parents what happened….."

"Yeah, Charlotte in particular was really pissed off, and I'm sure Hermione is going to get an earful when she finds out that she kept something like that from her mother," Harry said with a smile on his face. "Hopefully she gets an interesting reality check."

"Let's hope so, for her sake, well…..did you leave her a message….."

"That was a friendship that would have fallen apart in the end," Harry said, shaking his head. "Well, unless Hermione learned to understand that books were not the be all, end all of anything. Perhaps there is still time for her….but yes…..I did leave her a message or maybe a warning. A warning to not to take everything so seriously, she'd live a lot longer and she'd live a lot happier."

"So, do you think that she would listen?"

"It's up to her whether she listens, perhaps she'll make something out of her life, but the people from that world, they don't like people who try and change their world for the sake of changing it," Harry said and Kara sighed.

"She did sound like she had potential, it was just misplaced," Kara said and there was really no more to say than that. "I guess we're not all without our flaws."

"That's for sure," Harry said, setting down on the ice next to her. "Well, I did what I needed to do, there's really no reason to stick around…..are you sure that you want to go through this?"

"I've went back and forth from Earth and New Krypton easily through the portal located in the Fortress," Kara argued. "I mean, seriously, I can always go back….visited people, get some things together. But…..almost everything that I'd ever want is there, if you come with me. Unless you think that you're leaving something behind…"

"I've written my goodbyes, I've hinted that they'll never find me, so there's no use in trying."

"Why do I think that there are some idiots that are going to try?" Kara asked and Harry smiled.

"Because there always is, Kara, because there always is," Harry said, he knew that the only place he could be on Earth, was not on Earth. He was sure that Dumbledore and his cronies were going to waste a lot of time and resources. He hoped that they wouldn't and he hoped that the world would. "But at least that I've got everything off my chest."

"Oh, I know, I've read the letter," Kara said with a bit of a smile on her face, and Harry stepped, looking around the Fortress. He really wished that that he could get a chance to look around sooner than he did. "Didn't even know that you were capable of saying some of those words?"

"To be fair, you were the one who taught me that colorful vocabulary," Harry reminded the blonde and she shook her head, barely able to keep a straight face.

"Oh sure, blame me, blame me, it's always my fault," Kara said, placing her hands up against her hips and sighing.

"Well, you said it, not me," Harry said and Kara just sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kara asked him and Harry smiled at her. "You really aren't going to answer that question, are you?"

Kara turned around and she looked around one last time. It might be the last time that she would be on Earth for a very long time.

"So, it's been an interesting three years, hasn't it?" Kara asked with a wide smile on her face. She was thinking about a lot of the good memories, and there was a few traumatic ones.

"Well, I don't think that it has been all bad, and this isn't the end, just the first part of a bright and bold future," Harry told her and Kara beamed at him.

"I'm really happy about your optimism, Harry," Kara said, with a smile on her face and Harry leaned forward towards her.

"Well, you taught it to me, so…"

Kara stopped him with a nice kiss to the lips. She hoped that her and Harry could help them rebuild, in a world that would appreciate someone like Harry.

"So, any particular reason why you did that?" Harry asked and Kara smiled.

"Do, I need a particular reason?" Kara asked him and Harry nodded for a few seconds.

"No, I doubt you need a reason, just like I don't need a reason to do half of the things that I did," Harry said and he watched Kara walk over towards the portal. She activated the crystal array. "So, does your cousin know about this?"

"I left a message with Lana, to tell him when he gets back from his mission," Kara told him.

"Oh, you're passing the heat off to poor Lana, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Well, she does owe me a favor," Kara said, without another word and the two went into the portal, taking the journey to New Krypton.

When would they be back? Someday, when a lot of the heat died down.

* * *

What in the world happened to Harry Potter? There was so many questions, not enough answers. The few who had a good idea what was happening had their lips sealed completely. And many had theories, from the completely plausible all the way to the outlandishly insane.

That was just the state of a mystery like this. All they knew was that Harry Potter left on the night of the Yule Ball with his girlfriend and never returned. He had been sighted a few times over the next few days, including getting in an altercation with Aurors.

It was only because of the mysterious disappearance of Harry Potter, that people tended to overlooked the mysterious disappearance of Rita Skeeter. The last article she filed was a few days before the Christmas holidays and it was baffling as there was no signs of foul play. It was almost like she was there and then she wasn't there.

"Where do you think Harry went….."

"He'll be back….someday…"

"Wouldn't really blame him for leaving after what happened with the tournament? I mean, look what came out, he got railroaded…"

"So, someone impersonated Moody, and he put Harry's name into the Goblet. How was that legal? He should have….."

"Man, I can't believe it, I lost a bet because of that. Unless he shows back up for the second task."

The Ministry was spinning damage control left and right, to the point where even the most hardened Ministry apologist had to be throwing their hands up into the air and wondering what the hell they were thinking. Dumbledore remained silent.

"Did you hear about Dumbledore, he resigned?"

"He kind of botched this really bad, he tried to send the Aurors after Potter and his girlfriend….."

"He tried to send Aurors after Supergirl? Are you kidding me? Does he want the entire Justice League pissed off at the Wizarding World?"

"Yeah, I think it's a bit too late for that now."

Rumors continued to fly all over the place, although a lot of the purebloods didn't know why this was a bad idea for them to attack this woman, they found out soon enough.

The capper was that there was a lot of ugly old business being brought up, that put Lucius Malfoy back underneath the line of fire. Ginny Weasley willingly testified at the hearing, despite her mother forbidding her. There was a shouting match and while not many had been privvy to the details, those who had been privy to it, they had admitted that it was completely and utterly spectacular.

"Where is he now?"

That was the question and there were signs of Harry Potter everywhere. The Muggleborns joked that he was seen in more places than Elvis. They had no idea what it mean, at least most of the world.

There was one in particular who wondered the kind of lie that she lived. The entire world that she thought that she knew was shattered.

Perhaps if that certainty was shattered, perhaps there would be other things that she thought was true would be shattered.

' _Who are you Harry Potter? I thought I knew you, I thought I knew everything about you. But if I didn't know anything about the real you, maybe I didn't know anything about myself. Is all of this a lie, a façade. Have I fooled everyone, including myself.'_

That was something that would haunt her until the day that she died. With Harry gone, she had more than enough time to think. Books did not have their appeal like that once did to her. Her brown eyes flashed with anger.

They were lies, lies, lies, and more lies. She slammed her hand down onto Hogwarts: A History, wanting to hurl it out of the window just like that.

She could hear the chattering about where Harry was and she had no idea where she was. The note that he had sent her was left un-opened.

She didn't want to open it, fearful of how much he might have hated her guts, and how she would not blame him. It had been an eye-opener but her mother had given her a lecture. It was only through the skin of her teeth that she was able to remain at Hogwarts.

However, Hogwarts was thrown underneath the bus now as well and she had no idea what was going to happen there.

The smoking gun, the note was in her hand. She realized that by the time she received this, Harry was already gone. This was the thing that she understood more than anyone else. The Magically Binding Contract….well she wasn't sure it existed anymore.

The brunette bookworm researched them, but they were very vague about the consequences or lack thereof. She was not certain if they really existed. She suspected that she would find out what was on the line in due time.

In due time, that was the mantra in her head and perhaps she had been deluding herself into thinking that something different was going to happen.

' _The biggest fool is the one who thinks she knows it all, when she knows nothing.'_

Once again the note was in her hand. This was the first time that she was afraid of knowledge and what it could bring for her.

She feared that the knowledge would tell her something that she didn't like and that was the scary part.

Once again, seconds away from opening it up, but seconds away from…..well she stuffed the note into her bag, unopened. Perhaps there would come a day where she was facing the biting words of the criticism from the person that she thought was her friend.

Then again, perhaps the thing that she feared the most was that they were right. Or perhaps that she agreed with them.

* * *

Harry smiled as he stepped through the glowing gateway, side by side with his girlfriend. He had no idea why he felt the way that he felt but there was a glowing sense of home that reached him. The blonde beside him pretty much sensed the same thing that he did.

"Oh, we're here," Kara said in a gushing voice as they looked up at the amazing tower that was before them. It was made of crystals and the red sun glowed over the top of them. They came to an agreement that a few super powered Kryptonians on one planet would be find but numerous super powered Kryptonians in one spot, was likely asking for much more trouble than it was worth. At least that's what she thought.

Harry whistled as he looked around and Kara's lips curled into a nice grin on her face.

"So is that a good whistle or a bad whistle?" Kara asked him and Harry reached off to the side, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"You know what the biggest regret I have for this," Harry said and Kara was surprised that Harry had any regrets. However, the blonde smiled at him where she saw where this was going. "So…..I wish that I did this sooner."

"Well better late than never, I always say," Kara said to him and she walked forward towards the gate. "I guess that we better present ourselves…it's not a perfect replication of home but it's about as good as it's going to get."

"It's absolutely amazing, and I'm not trying to make you feel better….."

"Well it wouldn't be my ego that you're pumping up, because I'm not the one that built it," Kara said with a smile. "The crystal field is working, we had some real problems getting that up. The planet should be ready for a harvest soon enough….they want me to help with that."

After all, one didn't live at the Kents without learning a thing or two about farming. So she would be the ideal candidate and Kal was needed more on Earth anyway. Plus he didn't have the sentimental connection to Krypton that she did.

"So, a lot of survivors of Kandor were female," Harry said as he looked up and down the village square.

"Yeah about seventy to seventy five percent, it was a very female centric population to be fair, and a lot of the men who lived there were on the Council outside of the city when it happened," Kara said. "They just missed getting picked up."

"Politicians, too bad….."

"Well, maybe not because they went down with Krypton," Kara said and she stopped to see the woman standing at the top of the stairs, with a bright smile on her face.

"Kara, I'm glad that you could make it here," the woman said, as she stepped into the light. She looked like an older version of Kara, with her hair tied back with a smile on her face. She wore elegant blue and white robes. "I know that you found a new home on Earth but….."

"Well I don't see why I couldn't have two homes," Kara said with a bright grin as she walked up and nudged Harry into the light. "This is Harry, my boyfriend, my life mate, I've told you about him, haven't I, mother?"

"Quite glowingly," Alura said as she took a step forward and smiled at her daughter's good taste. "Hello, Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Harry said with a smile. "Your daughter has told me that you were one of the most foremost scientific minds in all of Krypton."

Kara looked flushed at her mother was looking at her. Her mother, to her credit, looked extremely modest. "Well I don't know about that, but I've heard much praise….."

"Sometimes praise is warranted," Harry said and walked forward. "I'm sure that you've worked on a lot of the achievements that kept the city running while in the bottle."

"Yeah, it seemed like an eternity until my nephew and daughter freed us," Alura said, crossing her arms in memory. The drones that they sent into the city to keep them in line was scary but that was all over. "So, why don't you two come up to the palace?"

Harry smiled, he looked around and felt a sense of belonging that he never really felt. The beautiful girl on his arm was proof positive of this. He was feeling really good about his lot in life.

"It would be an honor," Harry said and Kara nodded in affirmation.

"I have to warn you, it's not really complete, but I'm sure that in the next few months, it will come together," Alura said and Kara could tell her mother was rather frazzled.

"Mother have you….."

"Just another part of the rebuilding, we all have our part to play….."

"Kara, is that a statue of me in the middle of town square?" Harry asked and Kara looked rather sheepish.

"Not my idea, really, it wasn't my idea," Kara said defensively and Alura looked at Harry, a bit nervous now.

"You aren't displeased by it….."

"The nose is a little bit off center," Kara said, cutting Harry off and Harry smiled.

"I'm sure that it's the best that you can do given the circumstances but…"

"You were the one who gave Kara strength to get through that dreadful ordeal when the machine captured her," Alura said, and she looked at him. "She really did build you up to us as well…."

"It's true, you know," Kara said and Harry held her in to him.

"Well, at least they worship me for the right reasons, and not all the wrong reasons like a certain group of people did," Harry said, as he felt his heart give a lift.

"So shall we?"

Harry smiled, the future was bright, he could not wait for what it would bring. There will be some amazing adventures to come.

At least that was his hope.

**End.**


End file.
